


蘇美｜My Fair Daddy

by cstone9876, universe_110



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Drunk Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Phone Sex
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:45:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8716201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cstone9876/pseuds/cstone9876, https://archiveofourown.org/users/universe_110/pseuds/universe_110
Summary: Daddy Solo跟小Illya相處之後產生了其他情愫，他們在Illya年幼時分開，在十年後再度相遇。
----------------------------------------------
書名：My Fair Daddy作者：寧子猫＆蔚藍規格：A5、特別左翻頁數：170p上下（拜託不要再爆字數了...XDrz）封面：黑卡250p、有折口（因為是小黑黑所以也沒什麼特別(?)的設計，大家就把封面當作驚喜吧!!!我們也很期待效果w）價格：NT. 260/本預購時間：即日起～2016/12/19預購詳情：https://goo.gl/3mWIPd





	1. Chapter 1

 

　　十二月的甘迺迪機場下著雪，但Solo內心知道，比起Illya即將要去的地方，以及他內心即將感受到的荒蕪，這點天氣算不了什麼。作為一名孤兒院的贊助者，離別本不該讓Solo感到心臟像是被掏空的劇痛。可那是Illya，與院中其他所有孩子都不相同的存在，他清藍色的眼裡總有著比其他孩童更加成熟、更加凜冽的光輝。

 

_Illya_ _被取過很多不同的名字。在孩子們眼中，他是「英文講不好的笨蛋_ _Illya_ _」；在師長眼中，他是「總挑起事故的問題兒童_ _Illya_ _」；在贊助人_ _Solo_ _為平息紛亂收養他，並送他去學習柔術之後，他變成了「_ _Napoleon_ _的_ _Illya_ _」。他最喜歡這一個。_

 

　　「Illya，親愛的。」Solo把脖子上的圍巾取了下來，掛在Illya頸上，「你的故鄉很冷，千萬別著涼了。」他試著不去看那孩子眼裡有多少強忍的淚水和傷痛，他知道若是看了，自己這輩子夜深人靜時都將為此魂牽夢縈。

 

_Solo_ _陪伴了_ _Illya_ _大半個童年，俄國男孩看過他最得意風光的歲月，也陪黑髮男人度過最頹廢失意的夜晚。_

 

　　「我會回來。」Illya的英文已經被Solo糾正得好聽不少，只是不知為何，此刻聽起來卻模模糊糊的，「為了你，我會為了你回來。」

 

_「還好有你。」_ _Solo_ _被他收養的男孩兒緊緊抱著，聲音嘶啞，「否則我就真成了個可憐的糟老頭。」_ _Solo_ _身上酒氣燻天，_ _Illya_ _稚嫩的氣管被嗆著了，眼眶裡都是炙熱的淚液。在他小小的視野裡，_ _Illya_ _第一次意識到這個風流倜儻的美國人原來如此脆弱，又是如此不堪一擊。他沒有放手，也不敢動。他害怕一鬆手，_ _Solo_ _沒了他就會散架。那是_ _Solo_ _被論及婚嫁的女友甩掉的第三個晚上。_

 

　　客機升空了。佇立地面的Solo腦中迴盪著Illya的聲音，他抬起頭，虹膜裡不再有俄國男孩上揚的唇角，只有機械巨鳥純白的腹部倒映在他的眼眸。直到客機被雪和雲吞沒，Solo還是沒有理解Illya話中的含意，只是長久的瞪著黑暗。事實上，或許他從來都沒有理解過Illya Kuryakin。

 

_Illya_ _試過半夜爬上_ _Solo_ _的床。儘管躡手躡腳地，他還是被發現了。_ _Solo_ _笑著，半句話沒說，抬起手來拍了拍男孩金燦燦的腦袋。小小的身軀震了一下，_ _Solo_ _意識到有什麼軟軟熱熱的東西貼在自己頸邊，靠著動脈的地方。_ _Solo_ _發著楞，而_ _Illya_ _跑走了。又過了好幾分鐘，_ _Solo_ _才回過神來，漸漸感覺到自己下腹的熱度。_

 

　　***

 

　　一晃眼便是十年。十年足夠讓Solo在第二次情傷後放棄對愛情的渴望，足夠讓一個男孩長大來實踐他的諾言。

　　Solo站在家門口，宿醉讓他只能勉強倚著門框而立。他看見個子比他高上一截的金髮青年正在把行李搬進他對面的公寓，他看起來一點也不眼熟，可Solo嘴巴動的比腦子還快，他憑著記憶叫出了那個被塵封已久的姓名。

 　　青年回過頭，板起的面孔看不出任何情緒，眼裡平靜無波。他認錯人了，Solo想，他的Illya儘管火爆，卻從來不曾拒人於千里之外——他在對方臉上看到的只有寒冰。

 

　　「Solo。」

 

　　可現實狠狠咬醒了Solo。這個用僵硬生疏嗓音喊他名字的人確實是Illya，這就是小時候會因為不想上學就扒著他的褲腳鬧脾氣的Illya。

　　他的Illya。Solo自嘲地笑了，人家總說他的笑容像是戴著面具，可這又有什麼關係呢？他生命中所有重要的人都已經離他而去了，一片真心又何用之有？

　　「傻子，回來做什麼呢。」Solo嗤笑道，轉身進了屋子，關門落鎖。

　　對面屋裡的燈一直都沒有亮。

 

-TBC

 

好～der！

在這幾天跟阿寧瘋狂校稿完畢，希望大家這次可以順順地吃～wwwww

販售資訊最近會公布！

12/24台中GJ16首販唷！歡迎大家聖誕節來台中玩！！！！

結果是在推廣觀光的以上（不XDDDDD

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

　　Illya其實每天都會等門，他會等Solo的汽車聲響起才入睡。

　　但Solo太常晚歸了，誇張的時候甚至一個禮拜回家不到兩次，這讓Illya有點火大，最後他乾脆在Solo家門口等；Solo看到他的時候愣了一下，卻還是裝成沒事的樣子笑著問他要不要進來坐坐。

 

　　進到屋內，Illya看到了很多威士忌的空瓶子，他不知道在光鮮亮麗的外表下這個男人究竟把自己搞成了什麼樣子。

　　「你在酗酒。」Illya的肩膀抵在牆面，雙手插在胸口看那個說要幫他弄一杯咖啡的男人。

　　「只是忘記丟掉。」依舊擅長偽裝的Solo輕巧回答，但長期酗酒的後果就是讓他被自己顫抖的雙手給出賣，他慶幸自己此時背對著Illya，但他不確定對方會不會發現這個－－也許我希望被Illya發現這些年的脆弱－－Solo同時對自己內心的想法感到相當可笑。

　　Solo把泡好的咖啡儘可能穩定地端給Illya，後者沒有在第一秒接過，Solo還是笑著，只不過他再也不能克制顫抖的雙手。在咖啡快要灑出來的前一秒，Illya伸手捧住了杯子，連同Solo的手，都一起被包在他微冷的掌心裡。

　　Illya看著Solo，嘴張開了卻不知道能說什麼。Solo斂下眼，躲開Illya猛獸一樣的目光。

　　「Solo。」混著腔調的聲音，像是被燒燙的鐵塊折磨過一樣粗啞，他見對方沒反應，又喊了一次，「Solo。」

 

　　被喊的男人終於抬頭，讓他詫異的是那雙藍眼睛裡充滿的不是責備，而是滿滿的哀傷，他忍不住抬起他失控的手，輕輕碰上那張從前總是充滿笑容的臉，「你的臉真冰，Illya，你在外頭等了多久？」

　　「在蘇聯，這體溫可從沒高過。」Illya抓住Solo貼在自己臉上的手，眼角瞥過桌上散落的空盒，「你還抽菸。」

　　Solo想要把手抽回來，卻被Illya更用力地握住。

　　「不要逃避。」Illya壓抑著慍怒，「這不是那個養育過我的Napoleon Solo。」

　　聞言Solo笑了起來，低低的，卻飽含痛苦和瘋狂：「知道嗎？你也不是那個Illya Kuryakin了。」

　　Illya皺著眉想反駁，Solo卻抽身向後退，那杯咖啡灑在地上。Illya的袖口被濺濕了一塊，他卻不生氣，因為Solo看著他的樣子是那麼絕望、那麼空洞、那麼——需要他。

　　「你以前是會笑的，Peril。」

　　Solo轉過身去，他用了那個專屬於他們的愛稱。還記得在打群架事件過後，Solo就給他起了這個可愛的稱呼。當時的Illya很不喜歡，現在他卻巴不得多聽幾遍。

　　Solo走到桌邊，執起剩下一半的酒瓶，以瓶就口灌了下去。「你走吧。」

 

　　Solo嘴上這麼說，但Illya在那雙藍色的眼睛裡讀到了滿滿的「不要走」。

　　所以Illya留下了。

　　他上前把酒瓶搶下，不顧Solo的抗議把酒瓶摔到牆角，玻璃破碎的聲音嚇到Solo，他的身體明顯震了一下，就像小動物被驚醒那樣。Illya把對方擁入懷裡，不顧Solo恢復反應後的掙扎，他像將頭埋在Solo的頸肩裡，「不......不要傷害自己。」

 

　　Solo的身體軟了下來，但他沒有回抱對方，只是像個人偶一樣地站著，曾經充滿朝氣的聲音如今空洞地在Illya耳邊不輕不重說著：「我沒有錢，我沒有工作，我是個被未婚妻甩了的失業中年男子，渾渾噩噩揮霍自己僅剩的財產，酗酒抽菸。」

　　Illya沒有回應，他只是把Solo抱得更緊，然後靜靜聽對方繼續說：「我不是你認識的那個Napoleon Solo了，Peril，我不是你記憶中的長腿叔叔，我很開心你能照顧自己，但我不想讓你看到我變成這個樣子。」

　　「換我照顧你。」Illya說道。

　　Solo僵了一下，最後終於把手搭上他的背，輕輕拍了幾下。

　　「我很開心再見到你，真的。」Solo學著Illya在他耳邊低聲說道，沉默一陣之後再度開口，聲調突然放低，到了一個飽含暗示的音域，「很晚了，你要留下來嗎？」

 

　　這下換Illya不知所措了——他敏銳地察覺Solo的聲線跟剛剛不一樣，沒料到Solo如此的轉變，Solo語帶情慾的沙啞聲線讓久未發洩的Illya耳根子都紅了，「我......不，不用了，只要你答應我不再喝酒。」

　　Solo換上另一個微笑——神秘勾人的那種，Illya知道可能會發生什麼事，他被Solo按到牆上，領口被往下扯，Solo多年來累積的經驗讓他在吻技上獲得壓倒性的勝利；Illya覺得頭昏眼花，老天，Solo每天都喝那麼烈的酒嗎？Illya甚至可以從舌苔上感覺到那些酒精正在肆虐，他緩下速度，雙手托著Solo的臉，讓兩人拉開距離，「你該睡了，你明天要到新公司不是嗎？」Illya推開他。

　　「你說桌上那封信？」Solo顯然不領情，他又親上去，同時解開Illya的襯衫扣子，「我可沒答覆他們的邀請。」

　　「Solo，你得去。」幾乎是花了百分之兩百的理智，Illya才從那黏膩纏人又美味得不得了的吻中找回理智，「你不能繼續這樣。」

　　「......我真的不能？」輕而易舉將氣氛轉到另一個層面，Solo蹲下身，隔著布料張口含了下蟄伏在裡頭的東西。

　　Illya驚喘了一口氣，Solo的舌頭簡直，操，是他從未體驗過的感覺。他還太年輕，無論身心都無法對這樣的服務堅持太久，即使隔著一層布料，快感卻直接衝進脊髓。

　　不行，他在那彷彿永恆煎熬的數分鐘裡想著，他不該做這種事，他要讓Solo振作起來，他要——

　　一陣白光。

　　「......真快。」Solo唇邊都是自己的唾液，而Illya剛才已經射在了自己的褲子裡。Solo想要扯下Illya的褲子，卻被Illya牢牢抓住。

　　「你得去上班。」Illya重重的呼吸，隨後跪下來平視Solo，「不再酗酒，戒掉菸癮，我會陪著你。」Solo眨著眼，然後露出微笑答應。

　　如果，只是如果，Illya不要被高潮的快感跟碰觸到Solo的喜悅沖昏頭的話，他或許就能發現Solo的眼中並沒有半分笑意。但Illya被Solo拉進另外一個吻，那感覺太好了，他直到離去之前都仍在回味。

 

　　***

 

　　翌日，Illya看見Solo早起開車出門，穿著正式的西裝領帶，還拎著公事包。Illya心裡一塊石頭像是終於小了一點，而他一整天練習柔術的時候都在想著這件事，直到差點被Teller教練撂倒才拉回專注力。

 

　　「想女朋友？」他嬌小但強悍的教練Gaby丟給他一瓶水。

　　「不，只是......想買點東西回家給養父吃，他不太會照顧自己。」

　　Gaby懶洋洋地讚嘆了一聲：「真不錯，孝順的孩子一天比一天難找了。」

 

　　「他喜歡吃什麼？」Gaby問。

　　「蘇格蘭威士忌。」Illya咕噥。

　　「什麼？」Gaby皺眉，Illya趕緊澄清。

　　「沒事，老實說我不知道。這附近有什麼推薦的嗎？」

　　Gaby沒有特別推薦什麼東西，只說了心意最重要，與其出去買不如自己煮——所以Illya此時在超市，他挑了牛排、還有幾樣蔬菜......好吧，老實說他根本不確定食譜是什麼，應該說他很少自己下廚，道場提供的早午兩頓營養餐已經夠了，晚餐也只是簡單水煮幾樣東西來吃而已——為了維持在最健康的狀態，他放棄了他愛的食物；正如同去年他為了來美國找Solo，放棄了一場重要的比賽一樣。

　　在結帳的時候，Illya不禁開始幻想自己如果真的跟Solo一起生活的樣子，也許兩人會一起來超市買東西？他記得Solo的廚藝很好，卻總是拒絕讓他一起待在廚房，『小孩不能隨便靠近這裡。』Solo總是這麼威脅他。

　　所以當他提著一袋食材，像隻等主人回家的狗兒在Solo家門口等待，卻看見Solo副駕駛座上的女人嘻笑著在下車前將Solo拉過去親吻的畫面時，血液從指尖開始凝結。Solo維持著微笑看著他，他想說些什麼，但在能開口之前，Illya抿著嘴把一整袋的東西塞到對方手上，頭也不回地回到他的住所。

 

　　「該死。」Solo把那一袋食材放到流理台上，房裡安靜得可以。Illya離開得太快，沒有看見女人僅是送Solo進門就離去的畫面。Solo瞪著袋子裡的牛排跟蔬菜，心底泛起不明顯的酸澀。真可笑，他以為自己經歷那一切之後已經能平心靜氣面對Illya了。Illya還那麼年輕，有著大好前程，他應該交個美麗溫柔的女朋友成家，而不是跟自己這種中年男人鬼混在一起，更別說自己對他而言還曾經是父親一般的存在。

　　只要給他他想要的，膩了之後Illya自然會離開吧，現在他這些付出也都只是為了——

 

　　為了什麼？Solo想不出除了肉體之外的其他答案。他的身材跟臉蛋保養得宜，這大概就是Illya想要的吧。看他昨晚那幅樣子，確實看上去期待了很久。

　　因為上班，Solo一整天都沒辦法接觸到酒精跟菸草，他的癮頭上來了，很強的那種。

　　他把牛排扔在一旁，點燃了一根萬寶路。

 

　　對面，Illya拉開了窗簾的一條縫隙，他看見Solo家燈光昏暗，腦中全是Solo與女人在床上翻雲覆雨的畫面。不，她什麼也不知道，她沒有跟Solo在一起生活過，她不知道Solo需要什麼，她也不會照顧他。妒火吞噬著Illya，他只有十九歲，這一切對他來說都還難以承受。

 

 

-TBC

 

來喔，要給daddy安慰的來這邊排隊（？

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

　　Illya每天早上都會去慢跑，這是理所當然的事，他早上六點起床慢跑，回家沖澡後，再前往道場。

　　前一晚他帶著嫉妒入睡，但他還是準時醒來了，花了比平常多一點的時間準備，打開門就看到Solo在他家門口等著，Illya愣了一下，但他這次沒有心軟，他撇開頭不去看那雙裝可憐的藍眼睛，逕自往左邊跑了起來。

　　心律及呼吸開始加快，不知道什麼時候身邊多了一個跑步的聲音，他轉過頭看見跑在他旁邊的Solo時有些詫異，但他仍沒有多做回應，照著平常的路線繼續。

　　Solo離他越來越遠了，Illya意識到這件事情後他放慢腳步，Solo的體格很好，但這不代表他的體力跟肺活量也很好，長期抽菸及酗酒這兩件事就足以提早拖垮那個人的健康，Illya不禁這麼想，他忍不住轉頭，結果發現Solo蹲在遠處的路邊，他急忙跑回去，在那人身邊蹲下，「你怎麼了？」

　　「扭到。」自嘲的語氣，Solo手搭在Illya肩上，深吸一口氣，準備站起來的時候腿又軟下去，「看來傷得不輕啊。」

　　「誰叫你不暖身。」Illya又氣又擔心，他蹲下來示意Solo趴上他的背，但他知道對方一定不會輕易妥協，所以轉頭威脅，「不上來就把你抱回去。」

　　Illya背著Solo，一步一步往兩人家的方向走，這讓他有點想起了小時候。顯然Solo也是一樣。

　　「你有一次迷路了。」Solo淡淡地說，「我找到你之後，你沒有哭，但是坐在地上不肯起來。你從小就那麼倔，受傷跟害怕都不肯說。」

　　和現在的你不是一模一樣嗎。Illya暗忖，停下腳步把Solo往上揹一點。

　　「我那時候好擔心你是出了什麼事，後來才發現你只是想要我揹你回家。」Solo笑了幾聲，「現在你都......」

　　Solo趴在Illya寬闊的背上，他早已不是當年那個心智跟肉體都還未成熟的孩子了，他現在成年能為自己負責，而他選擇待在自己身邊——暫時的。就算Solo愛他，又怎麼能用自己的感情耽誤這個孩子呢？

　　「Solo？」Illya貌似喊了他很多聲，Solo現在才聽見。

　　「嗯？」

　　「到了。」Illya用下顎指著Solo的家門。Solo從口袋裡掏出鑰匙，示意Illya放他下來。Illya攙扶著Solo，跟著他進了門，「公司怎麼辦？」

　　「還好，沒有那麼疼了。」

 

　　Solo坐到沙發上，抬眼看著Illya。他們對視了許久，而Solo的眼神開始轉變，裡頭滿滿都是前幾天Illya見過的光彩，充滿情慾跟調戲的。Illya幾乎又要再次掉入陷阱，只是這一次，他的餘光看見了桌上那盒空的香菸，他非常確定上次他進來屋子裡時，那東西不在那裡。

　　「你為什麼突然想跑步？」Illya生硬地問。

　　Solo沒有回答，只是一把扯過Illya的褲頭。後者被迫靠近，Solo拉下鬆緊帶，Illya出聲阻止卻沒動手推開他。如果這就是他想要的話——「發洩。」Solo輕聲說，「昨晚我可是什麼都沒做。」

　　......不是帶了女人回來嗎？Illya模糊想著。

　　看著Solo緩緩將自己的分身含入，Illya暗暗倒抽一口氣，那張漂亮的臉被迅速充血的部分撐出一個弧度，那纖長的睫毛搧了搧，之後向上與他對上眼，這讓Illya忍不住伸手撫上Solo的耳朵——那是對方的敏感點，他記得他以前跟Solo玩悄悄話遊戲的時候，Solo常常只因為他靠近就笑著縮成一團——才剛碰上Solo就突然加重吸吮的力道，Illya憋口氣忍下射精的衝動。

　　Solo不甘示弱地晃動腦袋，靈巧的雙手挑逗下方的囊袋，在感覺到Illya的大手按上他的後腦後，Solo次次加重吸吮的力道，他的臉頰很痠，Illya比上一次還持久，他真能忍，Solo這麼想的同時用舌頭伺候那敏感的頂端，沒幾下就嚐到不算陌生的腥膩。

　　Illya在他頭上喘著氣，因為Solo大方吞嚥的動作而滿臉發紅。

　　「昨天晚上我什麼都沒做。」Solo看著Illya微笑，「為了你。」

　　既然想要做，那就順你的意吧。這是Solo的想法，然而聽在Illya耳中卻有了截然不同的意義——Illya以為Solo是為了回到過去、想跟他一起生活而努力戒掉過度性行為跟其他癮頭。

　　「……我得去練習了，你自己有辦法去上班嗎？」

　　Illya得到了肯定的回覆，他隨即記取昨天的教訓，趕緊聲明，「我今天晚上過來做飯，用昨天那些食材，可以嗎？」

　　「你要待多晚？」Solo別有深意地問。

　　「我......你沒有休假，我會回我家睡。」Illya一溜煙跑走了。

 

　　***

  
　　翌日，下班之前昨天那個女同事又湊了過來，問Solo能不能讓她繼續搭個便車，Solo差一點就要答應了，幸好他在最後一刻想起Illya大狗一樣的眼神。他向女同事致上歉意，做完手頭上的工作便開車回家。他以為Illya會在那裡等他，可是他家門前空蕩蕩的。Solo停好車之後走到對面，隔著窗簾的縫隙可以看到他家裡漆黑一片。Solo不抱任何希望地按了門鈴，果然半點回應也沒有。

　　Solo一開始還覺得Illya只是有事耽擱了，他坐在沙發上瞪著電視，上頭播著什麼肥皂劇他壓根不在意，他只不過需要一個東西讓他的注意力從酒精和香菸上頭移開。

　　六點，七點，八點。Illya還是沒有出現。Solo倒在沙發上，他腳踝的扭傷因為沒有得到良好的照護而發炎紅腫，很痛，可是卻蓋不過他心裡的難受。

　　又一次，他被拋下了嗎？或許Illya遇見了一個漂亮女孩，黃湯下肚就忘了這個一語帶過的約定？

　　Solo的手連握著酒杯時都在發抖，但他不知道自己還能怎麼辦。

　　敲門聲突然響起，Solo連反應的時間都沒有就聽見讓他有點難為情的叫喊：「Solo！我來了！對不起！我在路上耽擱了！你睡著了嗎？你的腳還好嗎？」

　　根本就是像整條街的人公告Napoleon Solo的腳受傷了吧！

　　礙於腳傷沒辦法很快開門，Solo在好不容易解開鎖的同時，不斷試圖破壞他的門鎖的Illya就這麼開門進入了，他們對上眼的瞬間Solo覺得臉頰有點熱，他不知道為什麼，「吵死了！」

　　「怕你假裝聽不到。」Illya抬起Solo的手放到自己肩膀上，「走吧，你得坐好。」

　　「是誰害我得站起來的？」沒好氣回答，Solo在靠近時不著痕跡地深吸一口氣——沒有混雜奇怪的香水味——這件事讓他莫名放鬆了，就像是一隻炸毛的貓被安撫了一樣，「你上哪去了？」

　　「練習晚了。」把Solo放回沙發上之後，Illya跑進廚房拿了冰袋，坐在沙發另一頭，小心翼翼將對方的腳放到自己的大腿上，他從自己的袋子裡撈出繃帶，輕手輕腳將冰袋隔著毛巾纏在Solo的腳踝上，「你吃了嗎？」

　　Solo搖搖頭。Illya在這裡，安撫著他的傷口，生理的和心理的。非常沒有真實感，Solo彷彿飄在雲端一樣——又或許那是因為剛才的白蘭地。

　　「我去弄些吃的。」Illya點點頭。Solo不可遏制地想要吻他，想要品嚐Illya的味道。青年身上還有訓練時出的汗，混著濃烈的荷爾蒙香氣讓Solo頭昏腦脹。他的身體比他的思緒還要快一步拉扯Illya的夾克，把頭埋進後者廣闊的胸膛，Illya摟著他，手指捧住他的後腦勺，鼻尖邁進他捲翹的深色髮絲。

　　「你又喝酒了。」Illya輕聲說。

　　「我以為你忘了。」忘了這個約定，忘了我。

　　Illya離去的那幾年，Solo無時不刻都在想他是否還記得自己。就算記得，又是抱著什麼樣的心情？他會為了再見自己一面而回來嗎？就算回來了，又會真的——愛著自己嗎？

　　Solo遭受過太多次情人的背叛，他沒辦法再承受下一次，尤其對方還是Illya。

　　「我永遠不會忘記。」Illya把他抱得更緊，「躺著休息，我去做菜。」

　　「如果我說我不餓呢？」

　　「我很餓。」Illya忽略了對方捏在胸前的力道，他離開客廳走進廚房，靠著Solo從客廳丟過來的指示找到他想要的東西，但老實說，除了水煮料理之外，他會煮的東西真的很少，而在客廳裡的人大概也猜到這點，他拆掉Illya綁上的冰袋，一跛一跛走進廚房，「做菜這種事還是該由主廚來，你好好當你的助手吧。」

　　Illya沒有反駁，他靜靜的在對方給予指令時交遞工具或幫忙切菜，在這些雜工內容中，他一次比一次還不小心的讓自己以由後環抱的姿勢幫助他的主廚。

　　「你真的肚子餓嗎？」把火關掉後，Solo沒急著把東西端上桌，而是轉身面對Illya

　　「嗯。」Illya含糊地應了一聲，額頭貼著Solo的，「我很餓。」

　　Solo感受到Illya話中不明顯的情慾，感到興奮的同時內心也一陣酸楚。Illya買回家的食材不多，但Solo還是用家中僅存的調味料盡可能做出Illya喜歡吃的口味，為的就是想讓Illya一嚐懷念的滋味。可惜現在看來Illya只想——

　　「我們做吧。」Solo主動獻上雙唇，如果這是Illya要的，他不會吝嗇給予。

　　「Solo？」Illya皺眉，他只是在用Solo喜歡的調情方法開玩笑，誰知道Solo竟然這麼當真，「現在很晚了，我們得吃東西。」

　　「我這就是要吃東西呀。」Solo微笑脫起自己的襯衫。

　　「我不是......你空腹酗酒，你自己說已經多久沒有好好吃飯了。」

　　意識到Illya的認真，Solo停下動作。「那你為什麼要一直碰我，如果你不想要。」

　　Illya怔住了，沈默之後緩緩開口，「因為喜歡，所以想碰。」Illya沒理會還不知道該怎麼反應的Solo，他幫對方把襯衫扣子扣回去，然後把食物端到桌上，再回來充當Solo的拐杖，「如果你一直在等我的話，現在應該也餓壞了。」

  
　　晚餐後他在Illya洗碗時從後面抱上去，隔著T恤撫摸感受那精壯的身體，老天，那感覺他媽的好，他覺得光這樣他都要有反應了——畢竟前兩次接觸，他都直接重點服務，這樣仔細研究可是第一次。

　　Illya可以透過Solo小心翼翼的擁抱感受到對方的不安。他不明白這是為什麼，只能在Solo用額頭抵上他後頸時握住Solo在他胸前游移的手。Solo的手因為酒精而顫抖，Illya心疼地握緊。

　　「你以前可沒有這樣子的身材。」Solo說。

　　「你以前也沒有酗酒的習慣。」Illya關上水龍頭，轉過身來面對Solo。

　　因為我以前有你，而現在我什麼都沒有了。Solo想著，湊上去把唇貼在Illya唇上。Illya的吻技生澀，這讓Solo感到欣慰。他一次又一次用舌尖探測青年口中的敏感帶，直到他為了更好的品嚐Illya墊起腳，卻在瞬間被腳踝的劇痛侵蝕，差點摔落到地板上。

　　Illya撐住了他，皺著眉責怪他為何如此不在意他的傷口。Illya猶豫了短暫的時間，接著將Solo打橫公主抱起來。

　　「什......放開！你會受傷的！」Solo不敢用力掙扎，只能摟著Illya的脖子，把頭埋進他頸邊。那裡滿滿的，都是Illya的味道，汗水、荷爾蒙、催情素。Solo硬了。

　　「我的力氣比你想像得大。」Illya走進臥室，把Solo放到床上，綁回冰袋，叫Solo好好休息。正想離去時卻被美國人給拉住。

　　「我需要你。」Solo撐著爬起來，鑽進他懷裡。

　　Illya嚥著唾沫，他不想要在這種情況下佔有Solo，Solo值得更好的，為此他必須等待。考慮到Solo一副不打算讓他離開的樣子，Illya只好使出撒手鐧。

　　Illya在Solo的注視下爬上床，他的雙手撐在Solo身體兩側，同時緩緩貼上那男人的嘴——他其實不太確定該怎麼做，畢竟他的戀愛經驗幾乎為零。

　　Solo加深這個吻，他勾纏著Illya的舌頭，引導對方深入更像是默許對方可以為所欲為——但Illya沒這麼做。

　　他們先是吻得更加熟練，每一次纏綿都更加有默契之後，Illya緩緩抽離，他看著低喘著的Solo不知道為什麼有種成就感，於是他開始往下親吻，脖子、鎖骨，隔著衣服啃要吸吮底下的乳粒——Solo誇張地叫出來，Illya挑眉看向他，前者卻意料之外地遮住自己的臉。

　　這樣的Solo可愛過頭了。Illya幾乎是貼在Solo身上，因此他能感覺到Solo光是經過這幾個親吻就完全勃起的分身。Solo身體的感度好到不可思議，Illya知道這男人在性方面的需求一向都非常大，或許還有部分是被酒精和香菸搞壞的身體對於刺激愈發敏感的緣故。

　　「Solo。」Illya把他攬在懷中，唇湊到Solo耳邊低聲喊他的名字。Solo的反應比預期來得大，他顫抖著呻吟，雙腿緊緊纏上Illya的腰肢，後者幾乎可以隔著褲子感受到Solo陰莖前端泌出的體液。

　　「你喜歡我碰你這裡？」Illya惡意地用手愛撫Solo另一邊的耳廓，同時確保炙熱的吐息全數噴在Solo耳後。

　　「不，啊.....Illya，放開.....」被柔道選手的體格緊緊箝制住，Solo根本沒有半點逃脫的可能。最敏感的地方被Illya這樣故意調戲，他根本壓抑不住從尾椎骨湧上來的酥麻感。他緊抓著Illya的後背，不斷頂胯想要為布料中的分身尋找快感。

　　Illya沒有預告就直接握住對方胯間的形狀，他聽到Solo倒抽一口氣時笑出來，他的鼻尖往Solo的耳垂上蹭了蹭，抓在背上的力道更重了，Illya多麼希望Solo可以在他身上留下任何記號。

　　Solo覺得自己有點失控，但他沒辦法控制自己的身體，被喜歡的人撫摸的感覺那麼樣的好——他喜歡Illya，非常非常喜歡，但這喜歡卻沒辦法發展成愛情，這是最讓人傷心的部份。

　　Solo故意不去碰自己，他抓著Illya，任由對方在自己的敏感帶肆虐——可沒人知道這件事，幾乎沒人可以碰他的耳朵那麼久——Solo感覺到生澀的手活，他抖了一下，臉埋在Illya的頸間享受從脊椎竄上來的麻癢感，這他媽的太棒了，Solo不自覺喚著對方的名字，抓在對方背上的手又收緊力道，他在Illya一邊在耳邊呵氣回應自己的呼喚，並加快捋動時射精。

　　即使有了準備，看到Solo光是被自己刺激敏感點還有粗糙的手活便射出來的模樣還是讓Illya渾身發燙。Solo因為強烈的高潮餘韻而緊抓著他發抖，Illya試著出聲安撫，但噴在Solo耳邊的氣息只是讓Solo哽咽著更加一團糟。Illya的聲音敲在鼓膜上讓Solo高潮後的暈眩遲遲無法退去，他彷彿還能聽見水聲和Illya的喘息。

　　過了好一陣子Solo才放開Illya，全身癱軟著倒回床上。他看向Illya，後者雖然並沒有發洩到，但是藍色的眼裡寫著明顯的滿足。「我幫你。」Solo撐起發軟的身子，想要把Illya的褲子扯下來，卻被Illya按住手阻止。

　　「不用，你該去洗澡休息了。」

　　Illya眼裡的堅持讓Solo放棄爭執，他乖乖走進浴室。

　　Solo以為Illya會趁自己洗澡的時候離開，畢竟他想要的只不過是一頓晚餐，因此當他只披著浴袍，連綁帶都沒有綁好，大剌剌走出房間卻看見Illya換好睡衣睡褲窩在他沙發上跟自己下西洋棋時相當震驚。那副西洋棋是那些年裡Solo送給Illya的聖誕節禮物，後者離開的時候沒有帶走，而Solo也一直沒有提起勁來收拾，就一直放在客廳的角落生灰塵。

 

　　「我知道我說會回家睡，但......我真的不放心。」Illya解釋道。

　　「所以你想要留下來過夜？」Solo似笑非笑地問。

　　「讓我確認你的狀況就好。」

　　Solo沒說話，他坐回床上，腳直接伸到Illya面前，「幫我綁上冰袋吧。」

　　Illya拿起剛剛從冰箱拿出的冰袋，一如前一次一樣認真地把冰袋固定在Solo的腿上，然後安撫似地摸了摸，「明天還沒消腫就去看醫生。」

　　Solo看著對方注視自己腳踝的模樣，不知道為什麼有一種羨慕自己腳踝傷處的可笑念頭，他伸手扯了Illya的衣服，讓對方靠近自己，他的額頭故意抵在對方的額頭上，「不如你就留下來吧？」  
伸手碰上Solo的臉，Illya說：「我真不是為了那個來的。」

　　他看著男人不知道如何反應的表情就知道對方肯定誤會了什麼，不然又怎麼會一直主動勾引自己呢？Illya把那個曾經扶養過自己的人摟進懷裡，「我喜歡你，不只是因為想要做那些事才飛越北冰洋來見你。」

　　Illya青澀的告白讓Solo五味雜陳。要是Illya真的明白這些話代表的意思就好了。他不再是以前那個世界裡只有Solo，會在半夜偷偷爬上床親吻他的Illya；Solo也不再是從前那個對每一段感情都用情至深，甚至幻想過或許Illya長大之後他們能夠幸福生活在一起的男人。

　　「我也喜歡你。」Solo彎起熟悉的微笑，眼睛像是羅馬放晴時的天空色彩。

　　「那就別再老想這些事。」Illya把他按回床上，「我不奢望你能短期內完全戒掉酒跟菸，但至少不能過量。」

　　Solo勉強答允了，Illya再次確認Solo有自己家裡和道場的電話號碼，叫他明天不舒服就馬上打電話給他。

　　臨走前Solo叫住Illya，從床頭櫃裡掏出一樣閃亮的東西丟給他。Illya眼明手快的接住，攤開掌心一看，是Solo家的備用鑰匙。

　　「避免我還得跛著給你開門。」

  
　　***

  
　　Illya愛不釋手地把玩著那把備用鑰匙，他把它串到自己的鑰匙圈裡，一切似乎開始變得理所當然，他可以想像任何一個他用這把鑰匙打開對面大門的畫面，那自然得就像是本開如此——本該如此，因為他們以前是那麼相愛，他那麼喜歡他的養父，他的養父也那麼樣地愛他，即使他們被迫分開，現在又因為不同的情感糾纏著，Illya才不管那些倫理道德的屁話。

　　他幾乎整晚沒睡，就因為一把備用鑰匙。

　　Illya在短短的三個小時後被鬧鐘吵醒，張開眼睛就看到那把被擺在枕頭旁的鑰匙串。他難得哼著歌準備慢跑，又在回程路上買了早餐，之後他打開Solo家的大門，一邊說著：「早安，我帶早餐來了。」一邊踏入室內。

　　Illya把早餐放在桌上，輕手輕腳地走進臥室，卻沒有看見Solo乖乖躺在床上的身影。Illya心涼了一半，旋即聽見浴室傳來的水聲。在心中暗罵自己的愚蠢，Illya走向浴室。

　　「早安。」Illya向鏡子前背對他的人打了招呼，黑髮男人先是嚇得瑟縮了一下，轉過頭來一臉防備，看見是Illya的同時才放鬆下來。

　　「嗨，早安。」Solo咬著牙刷笑了笑，「忘記我把鑰匙給你了。」Solo的睡袍在胸前大大敞開，露出蜷曲的毛髮和肌理分明的胸膛。Illya深吸了口氣，努力把目光移開那處。

　　「早餐在桌上，我得去道場了。」Illya平穩的語調中隱隱帶著惋惜。

　　Solo漱口把牙膏沫吐掉，又把水潑到臉上洗了把，抓過毛巾擦乾，接著走向浴室門口。

　　「路上小心。」Solo在他的唇角上印了一個吻，不像之前那些充滿著濃濃情慾，這次的吻恬淡如水，蘊含的感情卻更加深重。未刮的鬍渣蹭在臉邊，Illya一直到騎上他的機車都還感覺輕飄飄的。

 

　　Solo送走Illya，坐在餐桌旁看了看袋子裡的早餐，他的笑容只維持了不到數秒，便立刻被腳踝的痛楚打斷。他摘下冰袋，看著比昨天更加紅腫的腳踝，輕輕嘆了口氣。

　　Solo希望自己不要礙到對方的練習，但中午過後他真的忍不住了——他這才意識到自己在這種時候竟然除了Illya之外想不到有其他人可以求助——聽著電話那頭比自己還緊張的聲音，Solo覺得開心又罪惡，他是否利用了對方的情感？

　　Illya在十分鐘內就出現了，跟在旁邊還有一位個頭嬌小卻堅強的女孩，Solo突然後悔自己打了電話，這種狀況讓他瞬間覺得難堪——一個腳受傷的中年人，多麼狼狽的形容？

　　Illya就像是看穿他的想法一樣，他搶先開口，「她是我的教練，她有車我們能讓你更快接受治療。」  
話才剛落下，Solo就被打橫抱起，他連阻止都來不及，就被抱進車裡。

　　「抓緊了，男孩們。」Gaby鬆開手煞車，Solo還來不及對這個稱呼皺眉，馬上被汽車發動後的慣性耍到椅背上。

　　「你確定她是柔道教練？」Solo看向Illya，後者緊抓著把手，一副經歷過許多次但仍是不能習慣的表情。「她開了間修車廠。」

　　一個轉彎，Solo差點重重撞上車窗。

　　「有傷患在車上，Gaby！」

　　「我以為你剛才告訴我這是紅色警戒？」Gaby戴著墨鏡，油門絲毫沒有放鬆。抵達醫院時他們比預計的快了整整十分鐘，Solo下車時差點沒丟臉的直接摔到地上。

　　即使Solo堅持沒必要，Illya還是替他掛了急診。護士推來了輪椅讓Solo乘坐，Illya和Gaby就在旁邊等。Illya面無表情的時候實在有點嚇人，Solo還得忍著痛安撫他，才不至於讓他嚇跑那些可愛的護士。「很快就好了，Peril。」  
醫生診斷結果是踝外側韌帶扭傷，也曾經受過這種傷的Illya很快便知道該如何照護傷口，醫生開了幾顆消炎藥後就結束診療。

　　「你也曾扭傷過？」為了轉移注意力，Solo在等藥時問道。

　　「嗯，前年因為這個輸了。」Illya輕描淡寫地說，「養傷交給我，你不用擔心。」

　　恍惚間，Solo好像看到從前那個男孩，那個因為要離開自己，卻故作堅強、含著眼淚抓著他說：『我一定會回來找你，所以你不用擔心！』的男孩——是了，他當時回答什麼？

　　『我等你回來。』

　　一股無以名狀的歉意此時湧上Solo的內心。

　　他說要等Illya回來，而努力遵守諾言的Illya得到了什麼？一個悽慘潦倒、讓他失望透頂的養父。Solo在診間的椅子上發楞，Illya去櫃臺給他領藥，一直沈默陪在一旁的Gaby此時氣場十足的坐到他身邊。

　　「喔，嗨，呃......Teller小姐？」Solo擺出戰無不勝的笑容，而Gaby面不改色。Solo人生第一次感受到這種挫折。

　　「你是他的養父？」比起詢問，Gaby更像陳述一個事實。

　　「是的。」已經很久沒有人這麼稱呼，但Solo還是沒有遲疑的同意。

　　「Illya喜歡你，不對，他愛死你了。」Gaby平靜地吐出讓Solo呆若木雞的話語，「我不知道你怎麼想，但Illya最近為了你魂不守舍。倒不是說他的成績會被影響或什麼的，只是作為他的朋友，總是想要看他幸福。」

　　Solo眨眨眼，不太確定要怎麼消化這些訊息。

　　「我聽過......我聽過你的一些事，Solo先生。我希望你不要讓那些事影響到你。」Gaby意味深長地說，「Illya是特別的那一個，對任何人來說都是。」

 

　　回家後時間尚早，Illya不得不在Gaby的瞪視之下返回道場繼續做剩下的練習。離去前Illya把Solo放在床上，墊高他的腳，警告Solo除了生理需求不得下床，又隨便挑了一本書塞到Solo手裡給他打發時間。

　　「真的？」Solo挑眉揮舞手中的那本紅皮書，「《共產黨宣言》？」

　　「你會失業都是資本主義的錯。」Illya把被子一蓋，「我會買晚餐回來，想吃什麼？」  
Solo一笑，勾住他的領子。「你。」

　　Illya像是習慣了Solo這種調情，臉不紅氣不喘地抓著Solo的手塞回被子底下。

　　Solo盯著Illya離去的背影，腦中迴盪著Gaby說過的話。

 

　　Illya一結束訓練就忙著收拾東西，Gaby攔不住他——他們前一天可是說好要在練習結束後留下來繼續訓練——Illya再三保證他絕對會補回這段練習時間之後就匆忙離開道場。

　　Illya買了簡單的晚餐回到Solo家，門打開之後整個室內很安靜，他來到Solo的房間，發現對方睡著了，蜷曲的身體讓他有一種Solo似乎變小了的錯覺。

　　Illya沒有吵醒對方，他把隨便丟在床邊及椅子上的衣服分門別類之後收好或丟進洗衣籃，然後把冰箱清乾淨（Solo大概有幾天沒開冰箱了，他上次買的沒用到的生鮮食品還在裡頭），一直到他完成全部的工作，Solo都沒有醒過來。

已經晚上七點了，Illya坐在床邊看著Solo的睡臉，那張臉跟他記憶中的一樣好看，但多了一些他記憶中沒有的紋路，他用手指撫過那些線條，然後抹平存在在眉間的隆起。

　　十分鐘後，Illya檢查完Solo的腿，綁上新的冰袋時Solo也只是哼了幾聲就繼續沈浸在夢裡，Illya忙完這些後，脫下外衣爬上床——就跟小時候一樣，他小心翼翼在他的Solo身邊躺下，曾經在他眼中那麼寬闊的肩膀，如今變得有點小，Illya猶豫了下，最後還是伸手由後往前環抱對方。

　　然後輕輕地在男人的肩膀上親了一下。

　　Solo是在接近午夜時熱醒的，身體傳來的壓迫感讓他朦朦朧朧感覺舒適。他覺得自己似乎很久沒有睡得這麼好，平常失眠都是靠酒精澆灌，或是出門尋找豔遇。

　　他發現有人環抱著自己，有力的手臂攬住他，不需要回頭他都能認出這個讓他心情跌宕起伏好幾年的男孩。Solo感覺饑餓，但他不願意吵醒Illya。他小心翼翼把自己從Illya的懷抱裡解放，下床後看著原本雜亂無章的房間在Illya的整理下變得整潔，這才是真正的生活，那是從年幼Illya離開他那時開始就被他自己拋棄的東西，可他不確定自己是否已經做好準備接受這一切。

　　Solo打開冰箱，發現並沒有什麼東西能夠算得上是正經的食材。他腦中突然浮現出荒謬的主意，他想要拿Illya的鑰匙，進去Illya家的廚房看看有沒有什麼可以運用的食物。

　　他開始不把兩人之間的界線畫得那麼清楚，他不確定這是好是壞。

　　要找Illya的鑰匙不是難事，他從那件放在床邊的褲子的左邊口袋裡找到了，Solo一跛一跛地走到對面去，開了門之後發現那個地方簡單的要命——一個鞋櫃、一張沙發、一台電視、一個廚房，然後是房間跟浴室，沒有餐桌——Solo想起Illya曾在學校的作文中寫到他最喜歡在餐桌上吃飯，因為那讓他有一種確實在生活的感覺，這段記憶讓看到如此畫面的他心裡一抽。

　　走到廚房裡，他打開冰箱，發現裡頭除了白肉、雞蛋、蔬菜及牛奶之外沒有其他東西，他只好拿了這些，然後慢慢回到自己家，才剛開門就差點被頂著一頭亂髮滿臉慌張的Illya給撞上。

　　「冷靜點，Peril，我只是去偷個食材。」給對方一個微笑，Solo越過Illya走進屋子裡。

　　「我有買三明治。」跟在後面的Illya抹抹臉，看起來像是還沒睡醒，「而且你的腳......」

　　「你必須練習，每天都很耗體力，吃三明治怎麼夠？」打開瓦斯爐，Solo轉頭看向那人金色頭髮亂翹的樣子，心情沒來由的好，他伸手一指，「圍裙。」

　　乖乖把圍裙遞上，Illya又重複一次他可以吃三明治就好，但Solo充耳不聞，他很快做了炒蛋、水煮蔬菜及雞肉，又利用橄欖油及香料坐了點調味，然後讓Illya端上桌。

　　「很晚了，快點吃一吃吧。」解開圍裙，Solo在Illya對面坐下，慢條斯理地開始食用自己的那份晚餐。

　　「希望你別介意我自作主張。」Solo示意桌上那些食材。

　　「不會。」Illya拿著叉子卻沒有動作，只是盯著Solo，「其實你一直都可以這麼做。」

　　Illya語氣中透露出不明顯的雀躍，Solo別開眼神，低下頭研究盤子裡的炒蛋。Illya叉起一塊雞肉，吃上一口之後微微瞠大眼，像是不敢置信自己冰箱裡的東西居然如此美味。Solo嘴角有些失守。

　　「飯後記得吃藥，洗完澡幫你按摩。」

　　Solo皺起眉。「不，你該休息了。」

　　「你明天也要上班，我們半斤八兩。」這麼說道的Illya幾乎是狼吞虎嚥地吃完盤子裡的所有東西，接著把Solo塞進浴室。Solo一個人站在浴室裡，無奈地脫下衣服，門突然又被打開，他看著Illya瞬間臉紅的樣子笑出來，「怎麼了？想要幫我擦背嗎？」

　　「呃，你的衣服。」眼神左右游移，Illya將衣服放到架子上之後就逃出浴室。

　　Solo洗完澡，以最快的速度將自己打理好之後再度出現在客廳，才準備坐下來就被Illya打橫抱起。

　　「嘿！」Solo抗議，Illya充耳不聞，將Solo放上床，走進浴室端出一盆熱水，將Solo的腳小心翼翼放進臉盆裡，按照自己學習的方式輕輕按摩著，「會痛要說。」

　　Solo僅以單音節回應。他看著自己的腳被溫柔地對待，不知怎麼的一陣麻癢從尾椎竄上——老天，都這種時候了他到底還在想什麼？

　　感受到對方的僵直，Illya抬頭問：「怎麼了？」

　　「沒事。」揉揉鼻子，Solo掩飾了下自己突如其來的感覺，「你還真的是學過按摩啊？」

　　「必須的，為了更快恢復。」Illya低頭繼續，每一個細節都不漏掉，甚至加強停留，原本十分鐘的按摩時間被他拖到二十分鐘，結束後他將Solo的腳擦乾放回床上，「好了，你早點睡吧，我整理好會自己回去。」

　　「等等。」Solo的嘴動得比腦袋快，他出聲之後遲疑了一下，隨後自暴自棄地開口，「你想的話可以留下來。」

　　Illya先是不知所措地愣住，隨後充滿戒心後退了幾步。「如果你是想要......我不會跟你做。」

　　「不做，只是睡覺。」Solo笑了下。

　　於是那一夜Illya留宿了，Solo在Illya的臂彎裡睡得香甜。

 

-TBC

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

　　之後幾週事情看似進展得順利，Illya把牙刷放到了Solo的盥洗台上。他們相擁而眠，偶爾Solo的調情也不會撩撥得Illya精蟲衝腦。Solo的工作開始上了軌道，Illya報名了今年的比賽，為了慶祝Solo一個禮拜沒碰菸草，他們決定上街吃頓好的慶祝一下。

　　Solo在挑選餐廳時沒想太多，純粹選了以前自己常去的義大利餐廳。但這個作法在他撞見Victor時顯得愚蠢極了。

 

　　「Solo？」Victor笑著給了他一個擁抱，Solo擺出完美的笑容接受了，一方面是為了安撫旁邊繃著臉的Illya，一方面是能夠湊在Victor耳邊低聲告誡：「在他面前別說任何事。」

　　Victor，這個迷人的金髮傢伙曾是Solo的床伴，他身材高挑，像是社交版的Illya。Solo知道他夠聰明也夠紳士，不至於出太大的亂子。

　　他們寒暄幾句後就各自入座，Illya問起，Solo只說是以前的同事。Solo注意到Victor一直有意無意打量著他們，終於，在Illya離席去洗手間時Victor還是湊了過來。

　　「你什麼時候發達能包養小白臉了？」他開玩笑道。

　　「我沒有，事實上他的薪水比我還要高。」

　　Victor聳聳肩，接著語氣認真起來：「說真的，我看他也沒多大，你最好小心點。記得Alexander？他可是被害慘了。當然，如果你只是跟他睡一睡就無妨啦。」

 

　　Solo沒來得及反駁Illya就回來了，他看到一旁的Victor臉色馬上一沉，Solo把對方推回座位，並在Illya坐下時說道：「別亂吃飛醋，我們在談論的內容是你。」

　　Illya把最後一口麵吃完，用紙巾仔細地擦嘴後說：「那你要跟當事人分享一下內容嗎？」

　　「我就這麼讓你沒有安全感嗎？」還是你的佔有慾過剩了？Solo在心裡補了這句。

　　IIllya沉默半晌，「是。」

　　「我的錯。」Solo舉高雙手，「我保證我不會變回之前那樣，看，我的手甚至不怎麼抖了，但戒酒戒菸還真的很辛苦，你應該鼓勵我而不是在這裡亂吃醋。」

　　「……你應得的。」Illya粗聲粗氣地說。

　　在走回家的路上，兩人都沒說話，Illya難得沒有跟Solo分享在道場的一切，Solo覺得有些不安，但他不知道該怎麼辦——倔強起來的Illya還真難搞。

　　Solo把門打開後，整個人就被Illya推入室內，然後被壓在牆面上，但他沒有感覺得應該貼上來的嘴，於是疑惑地看進那雙不知為何困擾的眼裡，「怎麼了？」

　　Illya額頭靠在Solo肩上，他自暴自棄似地說：「對不起，我沒辦法不去忌妒那個人。」

　　Solo把手放到Illya背上，安撫性地拍了拍。

　　「那都是過去了。」

　　而你也總有一天也會成為過去。Solo想。

　　埋在頸邊的Illya看上去像是變回那個跌倒後倔強咬著下唇、直到Solo上前給他擁抱都還是不發一語的男孩。

 

　　隨著他們每一天的相處，Solo每一天都陷得更深。這是之前無論哪一任伴侶都沒有給過的體驗，Solo深愛著Illya，且不敢想像Illya厭倦他的那一天到來。

　　「顧著吃醋，有吃飽嗎？」Solo用一貫的耍嘴皮掩蓋自己的難受。

　　Illya還是不發一語。

　　「知道嗎，你從小就是個難搞的孩子。」Solo嘆了口氣，無奈地拍著他的背，像以前那樣好聲好氣地勸哄，才終於讓Illya解除八爪魚的狀態。

　　那天晚上，Illya把他摟得死緊。Solo感受著那個讓人熱到煩躁的距離以及根本不適合入睡的力道，心裡想著這樣下去到底該怎麼辦——他不應該是Illya的全部，Illya值得更好的。

　　在好不容易聽見對方均勻的呼吸聲之後，Solo小心翼翼翻身面對身後的人，他伸手戳戳Illya的眉心然後手伸進那頭金髮裡來回撫摸著，Illya發出可愛的夢囈，蹭了蹭之後又繼續睡著。

　　這樣的小日子又過了幾個禮拜，Illya準備要到日本比賽，他在出發前一天向道場請假，整天膩在Solo家裡——就跟以前一樣，放學後直接回家，一邊寫作業一邊等Solo回來。

　　不同的是，Solo回到家之後晚餐已經準備好了。

　　他們在晚餐過後一起窩在沙發裡看電視，Solo躺在Illya的大腿上，一邊想著應該帶的東西，一邊丟出單字，Illya會在那之後回覆他是否已經帶上。

　　時間來到晚上九點，Solo從Illya腿上起來，他把Illya的頭髮揉亂，「明天要早起的人今天早點休息吧！」

　　而Illya沈默著看著他，他們兩人的視線膠著，Solo這才恍然大悟Illya可能在等的東西是什麼，他彎下腰，捧著Illya的臉親上去，後者的手馬上握上他的腰，這使Solo噴出笑意，他咬著Illya的嘴唇輕聲說：「你想要抱著我睡覺？」

　　「對。」Illya嘴唇一動，抿上Solo的上唇，他們嬉戲一陣，Illya繼續說，「也許你能給我帶來好運。」

　　聞言，Solo真的笑出來，他抬起身體輕輕地在Illya的額頭上親了一下，「乖，該睡了。」

　　「遵命，幸運之神。」金髮青年說著，一邊露出可愛的微笑。

　　面對這樣的表情，Solo軟化了，他側躺背對Illya並拉好棉被，聲音從裡頭悶悶傳出，「你不該這麼迷信。」

　　而Illya在Solo的脖子上親了一下當作回覆。

 

　　隔天一早，Solo撐開眼皮就看到Illya整個人像個小偷一樣躡手躡腳準備離開房間，他捲起還有餘溫的另一半棉被，慵懶說道：「一路順風。」

　　Illya聽見了，他轉身走回床邊，他告訴Solo：「我把早餐做好了，你等等熱了就可以吃。」

　　接著Solo便在模糊的意識中看著Illya以緩慢的速度關上房間的門。

　　這次他不會失去他的。Solo再度陷入睡眠以前，他這麼安慰自己無名的焦慮。

 

-TBC

 

預購資訊出來了！！！！請至：https://www.plurk.com/p/lz6ldg

或是切回去首頁！！感謝你很多QWQ/

 


	5. Chapter 5

**〈04.〉**

  
  
　　Illya離開的前幾天還好，他會定時跟Solo報備行程，還會時不時傳來漂亮的風景建築照給Solo一起欣賞。但事情到了後面幾天變得糟糕起來，Illya進入比賽流程，沒辦法再隨時跟Solo保持聯絡。這本不該造成困擾，但於一個沒有酒精、沒有煙草、沒有Illya的Solo來說，這簡直無法忍受，於是當在餐廳交換了電話號碼的Victor打來說要到他家聚一聚時，Solo毫無猶豫地一口答應。  
  
　　「給你的驚喜！」Victor一進門就塞給Solo一瓶上好的蘇格蘭威士忌，打Solo失業以來，他就沒有再買過這麼好的酒了，對於骨子裡還是享樂主義的他來說，不用那條蛇去引誘，他自己都會伸手去摘善惡樹上的果實。

　　「你家變得好多了。」Victor把風衣掛在門邊，「你也好多了。」

　　「我也這麼覺得。」Solo低聲說。

　　他們做了一點三明治配酒，攤在沙發上漫無邊際的聊天。這讓Solo覺得放鬆，跟Illya在一起的時候不同，但哪一種都是舒適的。Illya還有兩天才到家，他可以收拾好這一切。

　　「我本來以為那孩子只會給你帶來壞的影響，看來是我錯了。」Victor指著桌上那一堆水果。

　　「你是說Illya。」Solo喝了一大口威士忌，味道該死的好。

　　「那是他的名字？Illya......等等，Illya？」Victor挑起眉毛詢問。

　　「是的，那個Illya。」Solo曾經跟他提起自己養育的俄國男孩，Victor記性不錯。

　　「而他過了這麼多年又回來找你？」

　　Solo點點頭。

　　「天啊。」Victor一臉抱歉，「忘掉我在餐廳那些失禮的話，我很抱歉。我不知道你們這麼認真。」

　　「什麼意思？」

　　「難道你不是？Solo，這種情感羈絆跟包養可是天差地別。想想吧，他經歷了多少困難才終於能夠回來見你？」

　　Solo突然覺得吞嚥困難，他勉強把嘴裡的那口酒吞下去，然後啞著聲音反駁：「也許他只是解決完了那些事情，又剛好他的教練在這裡。」

　　Victor轉頭一臉奇怪地看著Solo，隨後一臉恍然大悟的樣子將酒杯裡的東西一飲而盡，「Napoleon Solo，你還是一如既往的膽小鬼。」

　　「我只是覺得我的孩子應該學習獨立。」

　　「不，你只是一味推開他。」Victor又幫自己添了一點酒，他的身體往Solo的方向靠，「否則你不會在我進這個屋子後兩個小時還讓我的衣服安然無事。」

　　「因為我的腳踝受傷。」臉不紅氣不喘地說著不是原因的原因，Solo不著痕跡地往後退，「而且，我才沒有推開他，我是在陪伴他找尋他想要的。」

　　「顯而易見，他想要的就是你啊。」

　　「他才不是，而且我們本來就不是那種關係！我是他法律上的扶養者！」Solo退得更開，就在他大聲反駁的同時，門板被打開了。

　　一如肥皂劇一般的狗血情節，站在門口的是Illya，他們三個相望無語，他在心裡暗自祈禱著Illya不要誤會眼前的狀況，更不要聽到他剛剛因為情緒激動而喊出的那句話。

 

  
　　「嘿，你回來啦？Illya boy。」Victor笑著上前想要搭Illya的肩膀，卻被對方無理地甩開，「別這樣，我剛剛可是幫你狠狠教訓了一下這個死腦筋。」

　　「看得出來你們聊得挺開心的。」Illya沉著聲音，視線瞥向桌上的威士忌。

　　「你的比賽呢？」Solo突然覺得口乾舌燥，他在這時候竟然還問這種事情。

　　「輸了，提早回來。」

　　Illya沒做其他反應，他逕自走進Solo的房間，過了兩分鐘又走出來，Solo看見他手上拎著那些前陣子被興致勃勃放進衣櫃的衣服，胸口好像被什麼東西給刨開了，他急忙上前拉住Illya，「為什麼沒跟我說？」

　　「然後成為你們飯後的話題？不，謝了。」聲線凝結，Illya幾乎是用盡全力克制自己不要抓狂，他輕輕掙脫Solo，然後走回自己的住處門口，試了三次才把鑰匙插入門鎖。

　　門一關上，Illya靠著門板坐下，他把臉埋進雙腿間，無聲地哀嚎著。

　　他想像著Solo在他離開後的幾天，或許跟Victor歡喜地生活，或許請了幾天假在房裡做愛，或許他們去了過去曾經約會的地方，然後再次點燃彼此之間的熱情——而那些都是他未曾參與，也未曾理解的部分。

　　看來他還是離他所愛很遠，而這次，他連再次嘗試靠近的力氣都沒了。  
  


　　「他對陌生人總是這麼反應過度嗎？」Victor不明所以，接著便被Solo打發離開。

　　「謝謝你的酒。」Solo推他出門，摔回沙發上後全身發冷發顫，他做錯了太多事，已經不值得再被Illya原諒。

　　但對他來說，這應該是件好事，讓他倆都早點死心，不再對黑暗中那一絲光明抱有冀望——只不過Solo不知道為什麼會這麼痛，心臟好像被人狠狠的掐住，連呼吸都感到困難。他眼中只剩下桌上那瓶酒，Solo一口氣喝光了它，然後在沙發上昏睡過去。  
他的臉上有水珠，而他拒絕思考原因。  
  
  
　　***  
  
  
　　隔天早上Solo被一通電話吵醒，他頂著宿醉疼痛的腦袋跟顫抖不已的雙手接通。

　　『嘿，我知道你們很興奮，很可能慶祝了一整晚，但替我提醒Illya，他今天還是得來練習。』來電的人是Gaby。

　　「慶祝什麼？」還因為宿醉頭昏腦脹的Solo反射性低聲問。

　　『他的冠軍，當然了。』Gaby聽起來沒有發現異樣，她沒好氣又無奈地說：『總之叫他記得出現。』  
電話斷線了。

　　Solo花了一點時間消化Gaby的話——「他的冠軍」？指的是Illya嗎？噢，該死的一定是，Illya當然是冠軍，他應得的，他總是那麼努力，而他卻讓Illya在興高采烈回來時傷害他的心。

　　拖著沈重的步伐，Solo勉強打理好自己，他穿上西裝，但是很明顯他的領帶和襯衫顏色是亂搭一通。  
出門上班前，Solo走到Illya家門口按著電鈴，在沒有任何回應之後又用力敲門，他試著用輕鬆的語氣說話，但連喊對方的名字都做不到，「Gaby有話要我告訴你，你得去道場。」

　　沒有回應。

　　Solo猶豫了一會兒，不安地、艱難地喊道：「Illya？」

　　沒有回應。

　　Solo額頭抵在門上，音量已經是在自言自語，「你又要離開我了嗎？」

　　半晌，Solo離開了，他深吸一口氣，逼自己跟平常一樣開車去上班。

  
　　Illya被敲門聲吵醒，他抬起頭確認四周，才發現原來自己坐在門口一整晚——接著他聽見Solo的聲音，與其說他沒有回應，他的狀況更像沒有反應過來，就在他還在思考該怎麼面對Solo的時候，男人的聲音消失了，Illya坐在原地聽著汽車引擎啟動的聲音發呆。

　　他的手機響個不停，估計都是Gaby打來的，他往左邊倒下，身體因為蜷曲整晚而酸痛不已，他看著從包包滑落出來的那面獎牌，他在拿到的那一刻，甚至幻想著Solo正從某些管道中看著他拿下勝利——但實情卻是傷透了他。

　　會用到受傷這種詞彙來形容現在的自己，Illya自己也嚇到了，不過又馬上覺得理所當然，他生命中的唯一就是Solo，這個男人給他所有快樂的時光，給他美好的回憶。

　　Illya想起過去，他還是個男孩，一個不討喜的男孩，他在育幼院的角落被Solo發現，那個男人就像個天使一樣出現在他面前，並且朝他伸出手——從此，他成了Solo的男孩，Solo對育幼院裡的每個孩子都很好，只是特別照顧他，也許是在男人眼中，自己是個別人都看不出價值的璞玉，是Solo資助他去學柔道，然後取得法律上的扶養權，跟Solo一起生活的日子佔滿他所有快樂的回憶——那時的他雖然只是個孩子，但在懵懂之間，他卻發現自己對Solo跟對家人不一樣，他喜歡親吻Solo、擁抱Solo，他希望理解對方的一切，所以他急著長大，卻在還沒長大的時候就被強行帶離Solo身邊。

　　那是他最痛的回憶。

　　一想到Solo沒了自己之後還有其他人進入過他的生命，就讓Illya覺得嫉妒，他為這件事急躁不安，也許就是他的不安全感讓他在Solo眼中變成一個幼稚的小鬼，所以Solo才會趁他出國比賽時又回到舊情人身邊？

　　Illya不知道又躺了多久，他的思緒一團亂，全都是跟Solo有關，直到鈴聲終於中斷連環轟炸，Illya才伸手撈過手機，他看著Gaby一排的來電顯示，以及最後一通來自Solo的留言。

　　Illya點開來聽，電話那頭沒有任何聲音，安靜到讓Illya有辦法想像出對方在辦公室播出這通電話的畫面，那個男人猶豫幾秒，然後掛上電話。

　　喔，原來你無話可說了嗎？Illya心想。

　　他抹抹臉起身，把東西大致整理好之後，沖了個澡出門前往道場。  
  


　　Gaby看到他時很貼心地沒有多說什麼，只是冷冷拋了一句：「如果你今天想休假，應該早點說的，整個道場的人都以為你發生了意外。」

　　「我很抱歉。」Illya坐在旁邊看著其他人練習。

　　「我以為打給Solo是最有效的方法，看來只是副作用，嗯？」Gaby說道，而Illya沒有回話。

　　「你知道有人想要出租房子的嗎？」Illya在一輪練習結束之後問，而Gaby終於意識到不對勁。

　　「Solo的房子還不夠大？」

　　「我......」Illya停頓之後沒有多說什麼，他轉身投入下一輪練習。  
  
  
　　***  
  
  
　　沒有了Illya，Solo當然不會好好照顧自己，他放任腿傷一天比一天嚴重，不吃藥，不熱敷，徹底回到香菸和酒精的懷抱。

　　這樣才對，這才應該是他的人生。Solo心想，他不會蹺班，因為他需要錢買酒，而他會努力維持正常的工作水準，他的老闆不會發現他酗酒的事實。

　　Solo每天早上都會到Illya門前，但他不再按電鈴或敲門，只是盯著那扇或許永遠也不會為他敞開的門，然後去上班，彷彿這麼做就能讓他覺得安慰一點。

　　至少Illya住在他對面，Solo假裝自己很知足地告訴自己，直到Gaby來電問他Illya搬家的事。

　　『你是說你不知道這件事？』Gaby的聲音聽起來太過驚訝。

　　Solo啞口無言。他的腦袋嗡嗡作響，他甚至不知道自己是怎麼掛掉Gaby的電話。

　　他不應該要感到難受，然而事實是他已經無法離開Illya了。

　　他愛著Illya，無論會不會被拋棄，他都不應該先逃走——而他太晚意識到這一點，這一切可能再也來不及了。

　　在接到Gaby這通電話以前，Solo每天晚上都坐在沒開燈的房間裡喝酒，這天也不例外；他看這對面總是固定在晚上十一點熄燈的屋子，突然很希望自己就在裡頭，分享著Illya的一切。

　　他會枕在Illya的腿上看電視，對方會溫柔地摸著他的頭髮；然後Illya會在睡前幫他按摩腿，之後從後面抱著他入睡……

　　一切的幻想就在某日的十一點過後，他看著仍開著的燈，心中湧上不好的預感——Gaby說什麼來著？13號搬家？那今天是幾號？  
看向日曆後的Solo突然感到絕望，他的Illya一過今天也許就會完全離開他？.他真的想要這樣嗎？

　　酒精讓他分心，他的手因此不穩，手裡的杯子摔到地上，碎成一片——他想起某個畫面，那個小Illya離開前的一個晚上，他是不是也摔破杯子？

　　一陣慌張，Solo起身，不顧自己的腳就這麼踩在玻璃堆中，他急忙跑到對面，並用力敲著Illya的門。

　　「Illya！」Solo聲音嘶啞，他徹底醉了，他知道自己在做什麼，又好像是站在旁觀者的角度看著這一切，他繼續用會吵醒整條街人的音量大吼Illya的名字，「Illya，求你，開門。」

　　晚風有點涼，Solo只穿著一件薄薄的睡袍，腳底被玻璃割出傷口，更別提那個因為沒有妥善照料而紅腫的扭傷。

　　但這些對現在的他來說都不算什麼，他只要Illya，他只要他。

　　「Illya，我跟Victor什麼都沒發生，我只是......」Solo捶門的力道弱了下來，他在思索著該怎麼告訴Illya掩埋在心裡的一堆話，「我只是個膽小鬼，Illya，別離開我。」

　　Solo不知何時開始哽咽，他沒有哭，呼吸卻紊亂到令他缺氧，眼前發黑，他因為腿軟而靠著門板跪下，胃袋一陣酸楚讓他開始反胃，卻什麼也吐不出來，因為他今天根本沒有進食。

　　「Illya......」Solo把自己縮成一團，他開始喃喃自語，他向自己妥協、向Illya懇求，「我愛你，不要離開我。」  
模糊之中，Solo感覺到自己身體騰空，他被抱進一個溫暖的地方，鼻息間都是熟悉的味道。他試著睜開眼睛，眼皮跟身體卻沈得不可思議。

　　「明天早上我們談談。」有個聲音這麼說。

　　那是他，他的Illya。

　　這是Solo在昏睡過去之前的最後一個念頭。

 

 

-TBC

 

谷底要來了，大家快買入（？

 


	6. Chapter 6

  
  
　　Solo是被痛醒的。

　　腳底板的末稍神經叫囂著疼痛，尖銳放肆，他不得不從昏睡中清醒，接下來是他的頭，因為酒精而產生的鈍痛讓他低聲咒罵，接著他聽見熟悉的聲音，那人在講電話，內容是關於某件事的道歉。

　　他緩緩動作，曲起腿察看腿上的痛源——若不是他的傷太嚴重，就是Illya包紮得太誇張，他的腳被紗布仔細纏繞，但刮傷的部分還是可以看出些微滲血；另外一腳只有幾道小刮傷被OK繃貼著，而扭傷的地方卻是最主要的痛感來源，媽的，真的痛死了，只不過是一個扭傷怎麼會痛成這樣？  
  


　　「餓了嗎？」不知道什麼時候出現在門口的Illya給他遞上蜂蜜水，「你要先吃點什麼還是再睡一下？」

　　「我可以現在就談。」Solo握著水杯，力道大得指尖泛白，他有點緊張，Illya會不會是要跟他談離開？

　　「好，你要從哪裡先開始？」Illya在床邊坐下來，他看著自己的手指發問，「你深夜吵醒鄰居，害我要跟他們一個個道歉，還是你把自己傷成這樣要我幫你包紮，或是又喝個爛醉，然後讓原本快好的腳傷又繼續惡化？」

　　「這樣聽起來，我還真是個大麻煩。」自嘲地笑出來，Solo看著手中的蜂蜜水，等著Illya繼續說下去。

　　「對，你是個大麻煩。」Illya咬牙，猶豫了一下之後硬著頭皮繼續說，「你昨天是真的完全喝醉了是吧？」  
話題來到這裡，Solo倒是一點也不訝異，他抬頭看向Illya，才發現對方也在看他，他注視著那雙總是認真的雙眼，一字一句說：「聽過酒後吐真言嗎？」

　　「發酒瘋時說的話可未必句句屬實。」

　　「拜託，」將手中的杯子塞回對方手裡，Solo攬過Illya的肩膀，把臉埋在對方肩上深吸一口氣，顫抖著說：「我愛你，Illya，求你不要再次從我身邊離開。」

　　「這就是你一直在想的？以為我會離開？」Illya沒有動作，只是繼續平靜地問。

　　這讓Solo感到不安，「我以為所有人都會離開。」他說。

　　「除了Victor？」

　　「我發誓我跟他什麼也沒有發生，只是......」Solo把Illya的襯衫抓得更緊，「聯絡不上你讓我心煩。」

　　「我很生氣。」Illya說，「對他、對你、還有對我自己。他是我永遠無法參與的你那一部份的人生。我常常想如果我沒有回去，我們就不需要經歷這一切，你也不會自願把自己搞的一團糟。」

　　「那不是你能決定的。」Solo抬起臉，看進Illya眼底。此刻他覺得它們之間總算有了一點進展，不像之前一樣看似親近卻總是隔著一層無法跨越的隔閡。

　　「是我的錯，我不夠強壯、不夠力量來保護你。」Illya聲音嘶啞。

　　「但你回來了。」Solo湊到他眼前，「你回來找我了。」

　　Illya默不作聲，Solo耐心地等著。面對Illya最需要的就是耐心，他從以前就學到了這點。

　　「我跟你的承諾輕易就被打破了。」Illya看向Solo發顫的雙手。

　　「我......」Solo抓緊床單，「我想我是慣壞自己了。」

　　「要怎麼做才能讓你戒掉這一切？」Illya的語氣轉回輕柔，Solo卻咬著牙推開。

　　「陪在我身邊，但是不要對我好。」Solo咬著口腔內側的軟肉。

　　「你是個自私鬼，知道嗎？」

　　Solo心裡一陣痛楚。

　　Illya卻輕聲說道：「你知道我不可能捨得不寵你，在你寵了我這麼多年之後。」

　　Solo再也沒辦法直視Illya的目光，他垂下頭研究著床單上的花紋。

　　「快到上班時間了。」Illya的手停在他頸側。

　　聽到這像是逐客令的發言，Solo立刻伸手扣住Illya的手腕不讓他離開，「我不去，我不會讓你在我離開的時候搬走。」他不想再逃避了，他這次要盡全力留住他真心想要的東西。

　　「搬走？」

　　「Gaby告訴我是今天，很抱歉給你造成的困擾，但我不會讓你搬走。」

　　Illya愣了幾秒鐘，「我沒有要搬家。」

　　這下換Solo啞口無言了，他渾身脫力，向後倒回床上用手臂遮住眼睛，「這是你們的惡作劇嗎？」

　　「我承認我本來有那個打算，但我剛剛告訴房東我不過去看房子了。」Illya辯解著，他看起來焦慮又生氣，「而且我氣瘋了，在那種情況下我沒辦法告訴你，我是為了早點見你所以贏了比賽就趕回來。」

　　「我覺得好累。」Solo翻身背對Illya，他抱著棉被，鼻腔裡滿滿的都是Illya的味道，他突然有點想哭，老天，都這把年紀了他竟然會因為前幾分鐘的互相告白、還有誤會解開而激動到想哭，「而且我的腳受傷了，我沒辦法去公司，我要請假。」

　　他們都安靜了幾秒，Illya才又往前挪一點，讓自己更靠近Solo。

　　「你在撒嬌嗎？」Illya伸手來回撫摸著Solo弓起的背部，就像是在安撫一隻貓，「說到你的腳，我還沒跟你算帳。」

　　「哈？」皺眉轉頭，Solo撇撇嘴，「也不想想都是誰害的？我有可能傻到自己踩在玻璃上玩嗎？」

　　這個指控沒有讓Illya妥協，他掀開棉被抬起Solo的腿，往結實的小腿肚上咬了一口，「你再傷害自己一次，我就再也不理你，Napoleon Solo，我認真的。」

　　「好啊，你就乾脆放生我吧。」踢踢腿，Solo又多拉了一點棉被把自己包得更緊，「反正你還是想要搬家，你還是要離開，我甚至沒參與到你的慶功宴。」

　　「你再說一次搬家，我就打電話去跟我未來的新房東說，我又反悔了，我想要租他的房子。」

　　「你敢？」Solo再一次轉身瞪向Illya。

　　「怎麼不敢？」爬到Solo身後，Illya隔著棉被把他整個人圈起來，臉埋在對方的頸後，「我真希望我可以對你生氣，至少這樣你可以得到一點教訓，Daddy。」

　　「你可以對我生氣。」頓了一下Solo在棉被裡悶悶地道：「你可以對我做任何事，就是不准離開我。」

　　Illya把他抱得更緊：「那就不要讓我吃醋。我真的......很難控制自己。」

　　「佔有欲過剩的小孩。」Solo哼哼。

　　「是你太讓人操心了，Daddy。」

　　再次聽到這個稱呼Solo整個人僵了一下。老天，Illya的聲音太好聽了。

　　「我今天要待在這裡，去我房間把電腦拿來，小男孩。」

　　「為什麼？」

　　「剛才是騙你的，我目前手頭上的工作可以在家完成，老闆說不進公司也可以。」Solo以報復心態這麼說道。

　　Illya低低地笑了起來，他的聲音震動著Solo的脈搏，「等等就去拿。」

　　「真聽話。」

　　「畢竟你是我『法律上的扶養者』。」Illya加重語氣。

　　Solo發出懊惱的呻吟：「不，別提了，那時的我蠢得可以。」

　　「我的心都碎了，Daddy。」Illya抱緊他，不明顯地蹭了蹭，還刻意用帶有討好的語調說道。Solo聽出了話中含意，但他不想太過躁進，以免又造成什麼無可挽回的後果。

　　「晚上買你想吃的東西回來，我給你煮好吃的。」Solo硬是把人從自己身上扒開，「好了，練習要遲到了，順便告訴Gaby『感謝』她的幫忙。」Solo憤恨地說。

 

　　Gaby看到Illya哼著歌走進道場就知道他們兩個大概是和好了。

　　「看來今天可以好好練習了？」

　　「我每天都很認真吧？」

　　Illya藏不住的笑意讓Gaby翻白眼，「今天被摔最多次的人要請客。」

　　「我今天得準時離開，我要去一趟超市。」充滿幹勁地換好衣服後，Illya走進場中，狀態什麼的很快就來到水準之上。

　　在場邊的Gaby看著看著，也忍不住為Illya開心起來。看來下一場比賽很有希望拿到冠軍呢。

 

　　Illya結束一天的練習後跑到超市，他一邊打電話給Solo確認清單一邊找了推車，才剛走進超市，就遇到他不怎麼喜歡的人——Victor。

　　「嘿，Illya，過得好嗎？」

　　僵硬地點了下頭，Illya準備轉身前，Victor從後面拉住他的手，「真讓人傷心，好歹我們也算是朋友吧？」

　　「我不覺得我跟你是朋友。」Illya僵硬回答。

　　「別這樣，我只是想來跟你解釋一下，那天晚上我只是去找了Solo喝酒，以及我們兩個真的什麼也沒有。」

　　即使如此，Illya仍充滿警戒，「你為什麼特地跟我說這個？」

　　「因為他對你是認真的。」Victor收起微笑，「你要知道，雖然我們『這種人』看起來好像很愛到處拈花惹草，但我們也是願意認真付出的。」

　　Illya沒說話，Victor毫不在意地繼續說，「Solo對你何等認真？從跟他成為朋友開始到現在，每一次的談話中都有你。」

　　「誰知道你們在談論什麼。」仍然無法卸下心房，Illya只覺得自己又開始嫉妒了。

　　「談論你過得好不好。」Victor皺眉，心想著這孩子還真的跟Solo說的一樣倔強固執，「重點是他愛你，他會墮落、抽菸喝酒，都是因為你。」

　　「每一個沒有你的日子，他必須靠著這些東西轉移注意力。」Victor嘆了一口氣，他是打從心底覺得Solo傻得可以，「某種程度來說，你才是讓他變成這樣的兇手。」

　　Illya沈默半晌，深吸一口氣之後緩緩伸出手，「謝謝你告訴我。」

　　「不用謝。」恢復原本的笑容，Victor拍了下Illya的手掌，「你要好好對他，孩子。」  
  
　　Victor其實沒有自己想的那麼糟。Illya抱著一袋食物，在回家路上這麼想著。而且，原來自己離開的這段日子裡，Solo無時不刻都想著自己。有了這點認知讓Illya感到內心像被什麼東西填滿了一樣充實。

　　到家後，Illya把食物放到廚房，三步併兩步衝進房間，看到的畫面是Solo窩在床上敲打電腦鍵盤，鼻梁上架著黑框眼鏡。  
聽見動靜的Solo沒有回頭，他盯著螢幕開口：「等我一下，這份文件快打完了。」

　　Solo認真工作的模樣簡直辣翻了，Illya的心跳因此而加快，他讓自己看起來慢條斯理，實則是在欣賞對方戴著那副居家感十足的黑框眼鏡的樣子。

　　「沒關係。」Illya嚥下過多的唾沫，按耐住下身不受控的衝動，「我先洗澡。」

　　逃進浴室的Illya沖了整整十分鐘的冷水，卻還是沒能讓炙熱的身體降溫。只要一想到Solo專注的眼神、微噘的雙唇、還有那雙在鍵盤上靈活舞動的雙手......操，他完了。Illya嗚咽一聲，他強迫自己把雙手放到後腦上，試圖控制自己蠢蠢欲動的慾望。  
  


　　對於Illya的困窘一無所知，Solo結束工作後逕自走到廚房去料理食材，這一路並不是特別順利，他的腳簡直疼出人命。

　　他用Illya最喜歡的口味調理，還心血來潮做了一些甜點冰在冰箱，在完成這些之後還不見Illya人影，這讓他覺得Illya洗得有點久，於是走去敲門確定他是否安好。「Illya，你還好嗎？」

　　裡面突然傳來一陣撞翻東西慌亂的聲音。

　　「我很好。」Illya在浴室裡過於急切地說，「我馬上出去。」

　　Solo聽見裡頭的聲音馬上意會過來Illya究竟是為什麼花了麼那久的時間在浴室裡。  
他在門口等Illya開門，原本想要揶揄調侃一番，沒想到裸著半身、用毛巾擦頭髮、帶著熱氣的Illya意外讓他怦然心動——老天，那個耳朵會不會太紅？

　　「你站在這裡做什麼？」Illya眼神猶疑地問。

　　「擔心你昏倒在浴室。」強迫自己轉身，Solo不著痕跡地深吸了好幾口氣，然後緩緩邁開腳步——他才剛要走路，手臂就被Illya順勢攙扶，他轉頭的時候Illya正好看向他，兩人的距離很近，他忍著想要親上去的衝動低聲發問：「要先吃晚餐？」

　　「我就是要把你帶去客廳。」

　　Illya的聲音沙啞得性感。

　　Solo再次花了一番理智壓抑自己的慾望，在客廳的沙發坐下之後趕緊轉移注意力，「你怎麼沒買餐桌？」

　　「一個人不需要。」撈過放在沙發扶手上的衣服套上，Illya端起自己的那一份，「但感覺現在可以買一下。」

　　「不用了，以後都在我那裡吃。」Solo費了好大一番功夫才把視線從Illya身上移開。不，他不能再重蹈覆轍，他要好好珍惜這次得來不易的機會。

　　用餐期間Illya跟他說了日本比賽的事，Solo就津津有味地聽著，他很久都沒有經歷這麼輕鬆的晚飯時間了。

  
　　飯後Solo說他得回家洗澡，結果Illya直接把換洗衣物拿來，跟他說腳傷養好前這段期間都先住下來——於是Solo被趕進浴室，一開始他一如往常地洗浴，直到某個念頭突然閃進他的腦海。

　　剛才Illya就是在這裡......

　　這個念頭使他呼吸急促起來，淋在身上的熱水讓事情更糟。

　　「Illya......」他的聲音被水流蓋過，Solo背靠在牆上，低著頭，熱水不斷從他髮梢低落，慾望席捲了他，想著剛才Illya可能就在這裡，在同樣的地方想著他觸碰自己，這一切都讓Solo硬得發疼。過量的酒精壓制性慾，他酗酒以來已經很久沒有發洩過了。  
被慾望操弄的大腦催促Solo握上自己的慾望，他咬著另一手的手指好堵住可疑的呻吟，雙眼緊閉，腦海自動出現Illya裸著半身的畫面，他甚至回想起Illya的味道，Solo靠著牆壁，幾下快速套弄之後高潮射精。

　　手活及沐浴速戰速決結束後，Solo走出浴室就看見Illya正坐在床上，手裡把玩著他的黑框眼鏡。

　　「將來某一天，你也會需要老花眼鏡的。」Solo先在床邊坐下，然後慢慢把自己的腳挪進床鋪，他還沒坐穩，Illya就把他攬進懷裡，抬頭什麼都還沒來得及問，他的眼鏡就回到他的鼻梁上，「怎麼？想要讓我把你看得更清楚嗎？」

　　「很好看。」Illya幾乎是口乾舌燥，他清清嗓，然後把臉埋進那還是沐浴清香的頸間磨蹭，「就好像你給我唸故事書時的樣子。」

　　「那時我用的是近視眼鏡好嗎！」伸手掐了下Illya的肌肉，然後又往上頭揉揉，同時不是滋味地說，「以前的小肥肉全都變成肌肉了。」

　　Illya聞言噴出笑意，他沒有抬頭，繼續埋在Solo的脖子裡說：「你每天跟我一起練習也可以練出這些肌肉。」

　　他倆依偎著彼此有一搭沒一搭地說話，不知道是誰先開始的，也許是Illya，他的手不自覺地摸向不該碰的地方，當他意識到自己正在撫摸Solo的大腿時，他緊張地嚥下口水，但懷裡的人沒有反應，Illya只得深吸一口氣，逼自己把手移開之後起身，「我去幫你拿熱水來。」

　　感覺到身後的溫度離開，Solo低頭嘟噥：「這時候需要的是冷水才對吧。」

　　因為許多天沒有妥善照料，Solo的腿傷嚴重許多。他把腳泡進熱水，在Illya替他按摩的時候咬著下唇不叫出聲來。

　　「忍一忍。」Illya帶著活該的譴責神情看他。

　　Illya的手掌冰冷，蘊藏著無可想像的爆發力，而他正用那雙手小心翼翼地照顧著Solo，這不禁讓後者聯想到如果那雙手現在是在別的地方就好了。

　　Solo盯著Illya的髮旋，鬼迷心竅般伸出手揉了揉淺金色的頭髮。Illya的動作停了一瞬，又繼續動作。

　　Illya的頭髮很軟，不像Solo的黑髮天生帶著捲度，被汗水沾濕時就會貼在額頭上，說不出來的性感，Solo看著出神，情不自禁低聲喊道：「Illya......」

　　俄國人的動作一下子就停了下來。「怎麼了，很痛嗎？」

　　回神過來的Solo連忙搖搖頭，「沒，沒什麼，不要理我。」

　　Illya聳聳肩之後繼續按摩，他按得比之前都仔細，眉頭卻隨著時間而越皺越緊，一直到結束，他終於埋怨似地責怪Solo，「你這樣會留下後遺症的，以後別亂來。」

　　「才幫忙按摩幾次就開始嫌了？」Solo哼了聲，準備直接把濕答答的腳放回床鋪前，Illya先接住了他的腳踝，並且用乾毛巾幫他擦乾。

　　「別像個孩子，Daddy。」把Solo的頭髮揉亂之後，Illya捧起水盆走進浴室。

　　愣在床上的Solo倒是被Illya剛剛迅雷不及掩耳抓住自己腳踝的動作給弄到不知道該如何反應——誇張的是他同時感受到腹間的騷動。

　　懊惱地低吼聲，Solo拉起棉被背對Illya躺到另外一邊，心想著趁對方出來前快點睡著就沒事了——殊不知，在他擺脫慾望睡著前，Illya就輕手輕腳地爬上床，並且小心翼翼地由後摟住他，最後在肩膀上落下一吻。

　　他聽著對方又近又低啞的聲音對他說晚安，耳根突然一陣熱，好險燈都關了。

　　沒一會兒他就聽見Illya均勻的呼吸聲，看來練習耗掉他不少體力，Solo想要偷偷掙脫去浴室解決自己的慾望，無奈對方摟得實在太緊，他輕輕掙扎著，卻只讓自己想要發洩的感覺更加清晰，Solo低哼了聲，最後忍不住，手探進自己的褲頭裡，握住性器後緩緩捋動半勃的慾望。

　　期間他忍住呻吟，卻忍不住小幅度挪動身體，他的臀部偶爾因為動作蹭過Illya的腹部，加上包圍著他的力道及氣息，Solo很快進入狀況，他加快套弄的動作——該死，他沒想到這麼快，明明早些才在浴室做過一次。Solo不顧一切加快速度，最後一個緊縮，直接在睡褲裡射了出來。

　　Solo忍耐著睡褲裡的黏膩，逼自己在Illya懷中入睡。

　　太糟糕了，萬一Illya發現了怎麼辦？說不定他根本就沒有睡著。Solo懊惱地縮成一團，接著一日下來的疲倦籠罩了他，就算他努力驅使自己的腦袋運轉，他還是在朦朧中滑入夢鄉。

  
　　鬧鐘響起，Solo感覺到身邊的Illya伸手按停，接著又放回自己身上，像他是個舒適的棉被團一樣抱得緊緊的。

　　「早安，賴床的男孩。」Solo醒來後推著身後的人，想要早點去浴室解決下半身的未乾的黏膩。

　　「早安。」不知情的Illya用額頭蹭著Solo的後腦勺，親暱的動作讓Solo一陣激靈，尾椎骨莫名的酥麻。

　　「放開，我要去浴室。」Solo硬是抓開Illya的手衝進浴室，沒有注意到身後Illya看著他若有所思的眼神。

　　Solo清理好自己，盥洗後換上西裝，他今天得去公司了，理好領帶走出浴室，出乎意料映入眼簾的是Illya靠在床頭，薄薄的背心包裹著健壯的胸肌的畫面，還有那因為靠著枕頭而一覽無遺的二頭肌。

　　「停止像個模特一樣展示你的身體。」Solo不自在地調整了一下領帶。

　　「你剛剛跑那麼快，腳不痛嗎？」故意似地把雙手枕在後腦，這個姿勢讓Illya的肌肉線條更加明顯。

　　Solo逼自己眨眼——他想到昨天晚上就是這強而有力的手一把握住他的腿——壓下又要胡思亂想的思緒，Solo走向前拿起前一晚放在床頭櫃的電腦收進包包裡，「我很能忍，你知道的。」

　　「對，我一直都知道。」抬頭對Solo露出意味不明的微笑，Illya在對方準備逃走前拉了Solo的領帶，讓自己得以獲得一個早安吻，「路上小心。」

　　「......強盜。」撇撇嘴，Solo往對方的手臂肌肉上咬了一口，「我會去超市，你今天可以多練習。」

　　看著Solo離開的背影，Illya突然意識到這就是兩個人在一起的生活。

　　因為誤會而冷戰彷彿已經是好久以前的事情，Illya覺得不真實，就跟昨晚迷濛之中，發現Solo在他懷裡自慰一樣——當下他面紅耳赤，卻不敢動作，現在他想起來，又不小心往最壞的方向理解去——原來自己沒辦法幫Solo解決這點慾望嗎？

　　他知道他們之間的關係微妙，也許這就是Solo不敢碰他的原因，天曉得他們這幾天有多少次差點擦槍走火，但Solo終究沒動作，他與之前的主動不同，總是小心翼翼，甚至閃避與他的肢體接觸。

　　為了引誘Solo，Illya還刻意露出自己有自信的臂膀，而Solo居然說他很能忍？戀愛經驗為零的Illya想不出其中緣由，抱著困惑進到場的後果就是分心挨罵，說不出任何失誤理由的Illya只能乖乖地在Gaby指示下繼續練習。

 

　　休息時間，Gaby湊了過來，Illya原以為對方要訓話，結果Gaby興奮表示：「好消息。」

　　Illya用毛巾抹了抹臉，奶金色的睫毛掛著汗珠，等待對方繼續。

　　「中國邀請我們跟其他屆冠軍到北京進行表演賽，還有給他們的小將做訓練課程，報酬很好所以我接了。」

　　「事前完全沒有問過我？」Illya有點惱怒，他上一次出國回來的體驗可不太好。

　　「冷靜點，小男孩，你會喜歡這個的。」Gaby笑得奸詐，「除了我跟你，對方多開了一張來回機票的額度，而且你跟我一人一間雙人套房。」

　　「所以......」

　　「所以你可以帶任何一個想帶的人跟你一起去北京，扣掉比賽跟訓練我給你五天度假。成交？」

　　「......成交。」

　　看吧，這就是為什麼Gaby Teller是個好教練。

  
　　當晚飯後，Illya在兩人習慣性的閒聊中提到這件事，「下個月第一週，你有辦法請假嗎？」

　　「怎麼了？要帶我出去玩嗎？」躺在Illya腿上的Solo挪了身體面向前者笑著發問。

　　「嗯，我要去北京，有個表演賽。」Illya緩緩地說，他忍不住用手指玩著掛在Solo鼻梁上的鏡架，「我可以多帶一個人去，而且你也沒真的看過我比賽，所以......」

　　「好啊。」Solo答得很快，他把Illya的手拉下來放到嘴邊咬了口，「主辦這麼慷慨？」

　　「也不能這麼說。」把口水擦在Solo臉上，在這之後Solo就沒其他動作了，Illya鬆一口氣又有點失望，「他們只給我們一間房間。」

　　「跟Gaby一起？」

　　「教練有一間專屬房間。」

　　「真好，有張專屬大床。」Solo笑著說。

　　Illya聞言沈默了會兒，有點艱難地開口：「你不想跟我睡一間的話，我可以再去幫你訂一間。」

　　Solo眉頭皺了起來。「Illya Kuryakin，你的英文該被當掉重修了。」

　　Illya低頭看他，藍色的眼睛像是可憐兮兮的小狗。

　　「我希望他們有一張大床，而不是分開的單人床。」Solo吻了吻Illya的手指。

　　聞言，Illya的表情總算柔和下來。他伸手摘掉Solo的眼睛，緩緩彎下身，帶著不確定把唇湊近Solo的臉龐，他小心翼翼地吻上Solo，後者雖然放鬆，但還是有一瞬間的僵硬被Illya補捉到了。Illya有點不知所措，但馬上就被Solo伸進來的舌頭轉移了注意力。

　　他們吻了很久，直到雙方都快喘不過氣。Solo被環繞在Illya的氣味裡，心跳聲震耳欲聾。兩人的舌頭親密地交纏，彷彿生來就不該分開。他想要Illya，他想要更多。

　　Solo掙扎著想要坐起來更靠近Illya，卻在腳踩著沙發扶手施力的瞬間被劇痛淹沒。

　　「嗚......！」

　　Illya鬆開他，眼神裡全是意亂情迷的痕跡。Solo喘著氣，發現自己已經在不知不覺中解開了Illya的襯衫，撫摸著他的胸膛。該死。

　　「我該吃藥了。」Solo收回手，跛著腳逃走了。

  
　　襯衫還開著，Illya回過神來才發現自己幾乎要勃起了，他抹抹臉，想著剛剛Solo驚慌逃跑的樣子，忍不住向後一靠，用手臂遮住眼睛——果然還是不行嗎？

　　冷靜了一下之後起身，Illya循著剛剛逃跑的腳步走到房間，正在換睡衣的Solo剛好套上衣服，兩人對望的同時他又僵掉了，Illya只好先開口，「我去準備熱水。」

　　聲音真沙啞。Solo一邊為自己對Illya的影響力開心，同時又害怕著，他就站在那條線的邊緣，看著誘惑自己的Illya，想要靠近卻不敢隨便跨出第一步。

　　Illya走出浴室後，他自己乖乖蹭到床邊坐好，剛剛一個突如其來的施力不當讓這次的復健按摩特別難熬，Illya隨便按個地方就能讓Solo倒抽一口氣，結束時Illya皺眉表示，「我們明天再去看一次醫生吧，不然我不確定你這個狀態可以出國。」

　　要不是剛剛突然來那一下，我還會這麼痛嗎？Solo在心裡有點委屈地抱怨，但還是乖乖點了頭，然後抬起腳讓Illya幫他把腳擦乾。

　　Illya回到房間之後，看著面對自己側躺的Solo有點手足無措，他爬上床之後不敢躺下，「怎麼了？」

　　Solo猶豫了一下之後，深吸一口氣，卡在嘴邊的邀請到最後只變成一句：「晚安。」

　　看著又躺回原位，背對著他的Solo，Illya只覺得自己心癢難耐得快死掉了。

  
　　隔日Solo被醫生狠狠罵了一頓，說他再不認真養傷以後就會變成習慣性扭傷。

　　Solo回家之後委屈地看著Illya，後者沒有露出半點同情，冷著臉叫他去沙發上躺著別動。

　　「晚餐呢？」Solo不情願地躺下並把腳抬高。

　　「想吃什麼我去買。」Illya把冰袋綁好，扳起的臉孔讓周圍的氣氛降到冰點，只剩沒拿拘束衣把Solo整個人五花大綁扔在床上。

　　「買你想吃的吧。」Solo在Illya起身之前抓住他的手，兩人從離開醫院就沒有對上過的目光現下第一次交錯。他們互看了一會兒，Solo嘴裡發乾，欲言又止，最後只說了一句：「路上小心」

　　Illya簡短的點了下頭就出門了。

  
　　晚餐的氣氛有點尷尬，Illya還是用那副拒人於千里之外的樣子幫Solo按摩，並且對Solo討好的小動作跟疼痛的抽氣聲（有些是裝出來的）置若罔聞。這情況直到深夜才有所改善。

　　Illya用慣常的姿勢抱著Solo，額頭抵在他肩上。「我想要你好好的。」他低聲說。

　　Solo手握著他的手腕，複雜的情緒一口氣湧了上來，想說的話噎在喉間，幾秒之後才擠出回應：「對不起。」

　　然後是很長的沈默，久到Solo已經在恍惚之間陷入半夢半醒的狀態。

　　「我想要你。」

　　Solo聽見了Illya的聲音，可他不確定對方是什麼意思。

　　他在清醒與睡夢間掙扎，最後還是不敵睡意。  
  


　　Solo醒來的時候身邊的人不在，看了時間，他猜對方是去慢跑。

　　原本想要起身做早餐的念頭在移動腳的時候打消，要是讓Illya回來看到一桌的早餐，他肯定會先抓狂。

　　無所事事地看著天花板，Solo腦袋放空，他突然想起前晚睡前的那句話——我想要你——噢，這是什麼意思？

　　簡短幾個字激發了早晨的激情，Solo蹭了蹭床鋪，他捏了下自己的大腿想要驅趕莫名其妙的慾望，但它來了就是來了，怎麼樣也趕不走。

　　Solo瞥了眼時間，他哀嚎了一聲之後趕緊把手伸進褲子裡，晨勃讓他可以很快進入狀況，他幾乎把臉埋進棉被裡，快要窒息的熱度讓他難耐，之後他屈起身體，挪了位置把臉埋進Illya的枕頭裡，他低聲喊著對方的名字然後快速解決自己的慾望——開門聲響起。

  
　　「Solo？你起床了嗎？」還沒緩過氣的Illya一邊喘著一邊擦掉臉頰上的汗水，他走進臥室，看著隆起的棉被突然覺得可愛。  
竟然想睡成這樣嗎？

　　Illya走到床邊搖了搖Solo的身體，「嘿，你得打電話到公司，告訴他們你有在上班。」

　　埋在棉被裡的Solo尷尬死了，他的手還卡在褲頭，手臂被Illya撫著，剛消下去的熱度又開始升高，他假裝剛醒，發出不耐煩的哼聲之後棉被竟然就被掀開一角，他看見Illya帶著笑意的雙眼一瞬間迷惑了，「早安？」

　　「早安，快點起來，你今天要在加上班，得先打電話到公司，記得嗎？」

　　「好......。」努力裝出惺忪的樣子，Solo不著痕跡地抽出手之後翻身坐起，他的腳才剛要放到地上，Illya就一把把他橫抱起，「嘿！你不能先預告嗎？」

　　「反正你遲早得習慣這個。」Illya笑得傻氣。

　　Solo聞到了Illya身上的汗水味，他又覺得不妙了，但他得忍下來。

　　他給公司回報完畢之後Illya正好沖澡結束，他看著對方背上包包離開家門的樣子，恍惚間好像又回到從前。

 

 

-TBC

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

　　出發當天清晨，他們搭車到機場的時候，Gaby已經在那裡等著他們了。

　　「早安，紳士們。」Gaby遞給他們商務艙的機票，「中國待我們不薄，別讓他們失望了。」

　　在登機口排隊時Illya注意到Solo面色不善，於是伸手試圖讓他扶著以減輕腳踝壓力，但Solo似乎不想在公開場合太過招搖，他低聲說道：「你是世界冠軍，也算是個名人。」同時將安全距離送回兩人之間。

　　Illya沉著臉，沒多說什麼。

　　上了飛機後Gaby沒有在他們兩個身邊坐下，反倒是繼續往機鼻走去。

　　「Gaby？」

　　「我自己貼錢升了頭等艙，高空俱樂部別玩過頭，掰啦。」

　　Illya心中翻翻白眼，坐進靠窗的位置。然而很快地，他意識到自己做錯了決定——Solo從空姐那邊接過水杯笑得有點太燦爛，空姐送飛機餐時，他的手甚至刻意觸碰到空姐的手背，空姐害羞地笑了一下說抱歉。

　　等到兩人都吃完餐點，Illya起身走到座位旁邊的走道，推了推Solo的手臂，「你坐裡面。」

　　「為什麼？」一頭霧水的Solo看著臉色不知道什麼時候開始變差的人，「你暈機？」

　　「坐進去！」低聲命令，Illya靠著走道坐下後立刻戴上耳機，綠著一張臉看前方的電視。

　　坐靠窗的Solo想了一下，湊近拉開Illya的耳機，悄聲在對方耳邊說：「你吃醋了，兒子？」

　　Illya瞬間脹紅臉，搶回耳機後看著笑嘻嘻的Solo又發不起脾氣，兩人互視一會兒，Illya突然靠上前去親上Solo的嘴。

　　這次換Solo嚇到了，老天，這個傻孩子到底在幹嘛？他們可是在飛機上！

　　被推開前Illya輕咬著Solo的嘴唇，低聲回答，「既然知道就別再多問了，Daddy。」

　　「那是國際禮儀，你也該學著點。」Solo轉過頭去，拿出筆電開始工作。Illya一開始在看飛機上提供的電影，後來一不小心餘光瞥見Solo工作的模樣後就再也移不開視線了。由於是長程航班，Solo自然是戴著眼鏡，湖藍色的眼睛在鏡片底下一眨一眨，加上Solo慵懶卻高貴的姿態，好似一隻優雅的豹子。

　　Illya看了半晌，覺得自己再不透透氣就快要窒息了（加上會打擾Solo工作，他可不想這樣），於是當機立斷起身去飛機上的吧台避難。他不被允許喝醉，所以只點了無酒精的飲料解渴。飲用完畢，正準備離去時Illya被侍者叫住，一杯馬丁尼放在他的面前，「那位先生請你的。」

　　Illya聞言皺眉，才正想要婉拒，順著侍者比劃的方向看去，只見Solo不知何時坐在角落的位置，似笑非笑地看著他。挑挑眉，Illya拿著馬丁尼走到Solo身邊坐下，狀似僵硬又遲疑地說：「謝謝你，先生。」

　　這句話讓Solo笑得更開了，但是他盡力掩飾著，「你這般美人值得這樣的好酒。」

　　「您不喝嗎？」Illya看著他面前的檸檬蘇打水。

　　「真可惜，我被人下了禁酒令。」

　　Illya眉頭一蹙，「抱歉，我不知道您與人同行。我還是先告辭......」語畢便作勢起身。

　　Solo阻止了他起身的動作，「再陪陪我，至少喝完它。」

　　Illya發現自己根本無法拒絕那雙眼睛，即便他們正處在一個荒謬的鬧劇之中。

　　「但與您同行的人......」Illya答道。

　　「噢，你說的對。」Solo把身體轉回面對桌子，喝著自己的葡萄柚果汁，「我的男孩佔有欲挺強的，為了避免誤會，我們還是維持正常距離比較好。」

　　這是在抱怨？Illya心想，最後開口道，「......那是他表現愛的方式。」

　　「但過多的佔有欲會讓家長擔心。」Solo衝著Illya皺皺臉，彷彿真的是在跟一個陌生人談論自己的事，「更何況他是一個知名選手，他有很好的前途，有什麼建議可以讓他獨立自主嗎？」

　　「不用去改變他。」捏著杯子，Illya順著話題努力尋找最適合的字句表達，「或許他只對一個特別的人這樣，在我心中——我的意思是，那意味在他心中，你就是獨一無二的。」

　　「是嗎？」Solo看進Illya急切的雙眼裡，「即使就在他身邊，他還是特別沒有安全感？」

　　「因為他怕他不是你的唯一。」Illya覺得口乾舌燥，但他不想喝飲料，他一秒也無法將視線轉移，他希望Solo能夠理解他的心——這段時間以來，他們第一次談心。

　　「這樣啊......」Solo若有所思的樣子看向Illya，「你們年紀相仿，給點建議吧，該怎麼讓一個孩子有安全感呢？」

　　「也許別在他面前跟別人調情？」

　　Solo的眼睛帶著笑意，他的藍色瞳孔在Illya眼中就是一幅畫，他喜歡在那裡看見自己的倒影。意識過來時，Illya發現Solo吻了他——純潔的，輕柔的吻——並在離開前問：「我答應你。」

　　眨眨眼，Illya發熱的耳朵聽見周邊的耳語，但眼下勾著漂亮弧度的嘴角令他忍不住又往前貼。好不容易拉開距離後他看見Solo臉頰通紅，讓他心情大好，他起身牽起Solo的手，「別隨便離開座位，你有腳傷。」

　　「我是來找走失小孩的。」Solo讓Illya走在他身後，就像從前，他牽著Illya回家的樣子。小Illya會蹦蹦跳跳對他說喜歡——而現在這個Illya會拐彎抹角對他說愛。

　　這樣也沒什麼不好的。Solo笑著。

　　他們回到座位後相安無事，謝天謝地，Solo有自知之明地坐在靠窗的位置繼續工作，Illya在一邊翻閱讀物或是看電影，他們各自坐著自己的事情，但彼此的距離卻更靠近了。幾個小時後，Solo的工作終於告一段落，他摘下眼鏡疲倦地揉了揉鼻樑，航程還有幾個小時。

　　「休息一下吧。」見狀，Illya把自己還沒喝完的蘇打水遞給他。

　　「不，現在不把時差調過來，我明天就沒辦法醒著看你比賽了。」Solo把東西收好之後調整座椅，睡眼惺忪地用遙控器轉著眼前的電視。

　　「你有空其實可以常來道場。」Illya滿足地瞇著眼看懶洋洋的Solo。

　　「Illya......」Solo縮在毛毯裡，眼睛都快閉起來了。

　　「嗯？」Illya轉頭，映入眼簾的是Solo像隻小動物（一般來說你不會把這個形容用在一個男人身上）一樣把自己蜷曲在椅子裡，睜著迷濛的雙眼看他。

　　「頭髮亂了。」Solo伸出手把Illya細軟的金髮梳理整齊，又順道揉了一把才放開。

　　Illya覺得此時此刻更多的觸碰都會讓他的血液往下衝，而罪魁禍首一定自覺也沒有，還是瞇著那雙漂亮的眼睛笑著看他。Illya忍不住想要觸碰他的臉龐、敏感的耳廓、漂亮的雙唇。他伸出手，而Solo卻在他碰上的前一秒拉起毛毯轉身背對他，Illya聽見Solo說：「我還是睡一下吧，晚安。」

　　「......晚安。」悻悻然收回手，Illya打開蘇打水，希望那殘留的冰涼能夠幫他降低身體的熱度。

　　該死。Solo在毯子裡都能聽到自己的心跳，而Illya不能再用那種眼神看他了，要不是有毯子遮住，Solo覺得自己的小帳篷都要被看出來了。他艱難地挪動身體讓自己舒服一點，同時希望Illya不要發現他的不適。他們就在這樣一退一進的尷尬中度過整個航行。

　　好不容易捱到下飛機，一行人拖著航程中累積的疲勞搭上主辦派的車，才一抵達飯店門口，Illya就被一群守在外頭的女粉絲們包圍，Solo被這畫面震撼了——他完全沒有預期他的男孩這麼受歡迎！就在他還在消化這樣的新畫面時，不知道什麼時候來到他旁邊的Gaby說道，「他一直都很受女孩們的歡迎。」

　　Solo噴出笑意，他偏過頭問：「你也被他迷倒了嗎？」這句話成功讓Gaby翻白眼。

　　「Solo！」被困住的Illya以為對方跟在身後，沒想到他跟自己的教練在人群外聊天，Illya板著臉，不開心地喊了男人的名字，「我們該休息了。」

　　「嘿，別對你的粉絲們失禮。」Solo走上前，一邊幫大爺般的Illya向粉絲道歉，一邊跟在對方身後走進飯店。

　　那天凌晨，Illya百度版出現了一個熱門討論，標題是：〈Illya的副教練萌萌噠！！！〉，並在短短一小時就破了三百討論樓，內容大多是對著疑似Illya副教練的黑髮男人發花癡。

  
　　「你在看什麼？」洗浴結束的Illya從浴室走出來，只見床上的Solo抱著筆電看得津津有味。  
Solo一看到Illya出來就闔上了螢幕，「沒有，只是覺得該惡補一下國際知名柔道選手Kuryakin的資訊。」

　　「你需要知道的所有事網路上都找不到。」Illya擦著頭髮模糊地回答。

　　「例如？」

　　「我愛你。」

　　Solo愣了幾秒之後露出笑顏，「我也是。」

　　「還有，」Illya思考了許久，最後還是決定說出口，「我……想碰你。」

　　Solo啞口無言，他看著眼前丟出直球又坐立難安的Illya。在他的理解裡，Illya應該是喜歡慢慢來的那種類型——所以眼下這個告白可真是衝擊到他了。

　　「我知道你不想，之前幾次你都躲開了。我不會勉強你，只是......」見對方沒有說話，Illya慌張地補充，他說著說著便因為Solo的視線低下頭，耳根子又熱又紅，Solo幾乎聽不清楚他的咕噥，「我不想要再想著你在浴室自己來了。」

　　訊息量太大，Solo一時沒反應過來。等他的腦袋能夠再次運轉，他首先做的事是抓住似乎想要逃回浴室的Illya。

　　「我也想要。」他著急地說，而Illya一臉不解，Solo用雙手撫摸著那張好看的臉，「我也想要你，但我之前做錯太多事情，我以為我不該表現出來，否則又會讓你覺得我只是想要玩玩。」

　　他們兩人同時沈默了，最後Solo爬過去，緊張兮兮地跨騎在Illya身上，「我猜我們都是笨蛋。」

　　Illya摟緊了他，他們在法式深吻中忘卻呼吸、忘卻所有不愉快，彷彿世界上除了他們彼此再也沒有什麼是真正重要的。

　　「而且我以為你想要慢慢來。」在短暫的結束時，Solo喘著低聲表示。

　　Illya一邊魯莽地親回去，一邊在空隙中找到回話的時機，「我已經等夠久了。」

　　Solo拉開Illya身上的浴袍，他的嘴離不開對方的，明明Illya的技巧生澀，對他來說卻有致命的吸引力；撫摸著觸感良好的身體，那結實的肌肉讓Solo不禁發出低聲讚嘆，偶爾移動臀部磨蹭Illya的下腹，沒一會兒就是一個天旋地轉，Illya翻身在上，而他們的嘴終於真的拉開距離了。

　　「我想上你。」低啞的聲音傳進Solo的耳朵裡，這樣的宣告讓他全身戰慄，胸口癢癢的，腰間痠痠的，臀部甚至下意識夾緊，他吞了吞口水聽著Illya接下去說，「但是不行，六個小時後我要出席活動。」

　　聞言頓了下，Solo大笑出來，「你對你的體能沒自信？」

　　「不。」Illya的表情極度認真，他看著Solo，雙手小心翼翼碰上對方的雙頰，左手拇指忍不住抹上那雙嘴唇，Illya只覺得口乾舌燥，他硬了，「我怕你會暈過去，這樣你就不能看我比賽了。」

　　這是種馬宣言嗎？Solo一邊無言又一邊覺得這聽起來很誘人，他舔舔嘴唇，舌尖不小心碰上Illya的指尖，他乾脆伸出舌頭捲上那纖長的手指，Illya接著又塞了一根手指到他嘴裡，Solo舔得很認真，就像是在細細品嚐一道料理，這樣的視覺衝擊讓Illya硬翻了，他用自己的慾望去磨蹭著Solo的腹部，半晌抽出被舔得濕答答的手指，再度俯身吻上Solo。

　　剛被舔過的手緩緩而下，他探進浴袍中，預料之內的Solo沒有穿內褲，所以他很快找到後方的穴口，就著手指上的唾液在外圍按壓。

　　Solo雙手環上Illya的脖子，他配合地打開雙腿並纏到Illya的腰上，一直隔著布料蹭上腹部的性器讓他心癢難耐，Solo終於捨得空出一隻手迅速解開自己浴袍上的結，在肌膚相觸的瞬間，他發出了貓一般的舒服嘆息。

　　發現Illya想要強硬地進入，Solo有些無奈地制止。 「你該不會想靠這樣就進去吧？」

　　Illya停下動作，Solo指了指自己的行李箱。Illya萬般不情願地離開他身上，在行李箱裡翻出了潤滑液和保險套，這似乎沒什麼好驚訝的，「還真是準備周到。」Illya看向正衝著他微笑的Solo表示。他思考了一下，把保險套丟在床頭，只拿了潤滑液回來。

　　「等等，你不戴嗎？」看著Illya把保險套放置一旁的動作Solo心情微妙，理智告訴他清理很麻煩，本能卻期待著想要Illya射在自己體內。

　　「我今晚不進去。」Illya用潤滑液把手指弄濕，跪坐在Solo大張的雙腿之間，他難得幽默地表示：「但是放心，不會虧待你。」

　　Solo哼笑出來，想起Illya下身那個大傢伙又開始妥協——好吧，或許今晚真不是個好時機。

　　Illya把Solo的穴口弄濕，一次又一次撫著敏感的會陰和雙球，就是故意不伸手套弄那挺立的陰莖，這樣的惡作劇成功挑起Solo身體的熱度，躺著的男人沒有特意壓抑呻吟，他知道自己的聲音只會讓Illya更加興奮。Illya在入口按了幾圈之後探進一根手指，Solo激動地拱起腰，反應熱烈得讓Illya吃驚，「唔......啊......」

　　觀察著身下人的反應，Illya的手指緩緩前進，他看著男人的眼神逐漸迷濛、深陷情慾的樣子，這使他心跳加速，Illya的手指在Solo體內旋轉著抽出進入，後者的脖子紅了一圈，泛出生理性淚水的藍眼睛直直盯著Illya。

　　「放鬆。」Illya放入第二根手指，Solo卻過於緊繃，大腿在Illya身側夾緊。Illya對於Solo收緊的內壁感到不可思議，但他還是繼續探索著他體內的柔軟，Solo卻在這時喘息抓住他的手臂，「過來。」低聲命令的Solo把Illya抓到身上，抱緊了他的背部要求親吻。

　　Illya從善如流地用親吻安撫身下人的緊繃神經，並在結束親吻之後把唇貼在Solo耳邊，他自己根本來不及思考與害羞，調戲的話就從他的嘴裡溜出來，「聽說裡面有個特別的地方。」

　　聞言， Solo迷濛地笑著，「你可以找找看。」他也湊到Illya耳邊低聲提醒，「小心別迷路。」

　　Illya張口含住Solo的耳垂，他手指藉著潤滑劑又往前，細心地找到了那個不明顯的地方，按上去同時，Solo突然啊了聲，Illya得意一笑，「放心，我有先看過地圖了，Daddy。」

　　「該死......」原本環在Illya腰上的腿一下子放到床上，即使床鋪柔軟，這樣的衝擊力道對Solo的腿還是一種負擔，他咬牙忍下，痛感很快被Illya在體內的玩弄而消逝，他扭著腰希望Illya更加深入——或是直接插入也好，他渴望著更棒的東西填滿他。

　　而Illya沒有正視對方的慾望，他緩下刺激前列腺的動作，手指退出的時候牽出一條透明的絲，穴口紅潤翕張的樣子讓他倒抽一口氣，但他壓抑了想要繼續玩弄對方的念頭，剛剛Solo吃痛的叫聲把他的理智喚回，Illya退到床尾抬起Solo的腳，「很痛？我先去......」

　　「你敢下床就別再碰我了。」Solo的眼眶因為身體被刺激而濕潤著，被Illya握著的腳使力蹬了下，差點直接踹到Illya的臉上，後者接住他的腿，懲罰地在還微微腫著的地方輕咬一口，Solo哀嚎了聲，說出口的卻不是求饒，「Illya，別理那個了，快點......」

　　「你真的是......」看著對方一邊套弄自己，一邊扭腰求歡的樣子，Illya受不了地搖搖頭，他在剛剛咬的地方親了一口，然後沿著線條往上親舔，並故意在腿根的地方停留，在Solo的催促聲中，直接舔上剛剛手指入侵過的地方。

　　「啊哼——」因為突如其來的刺激而弓起身體，沒有預期的狀況下，握著性器的手一個收緊，Solo就這麼射精了。

　　Illya趁勢舔上眼前的囊袋，這讓Solo再度抽搐兩下，然後帶著哭腔扭動身體，Illya見狀又再一次刺激對方，Solo曲起腿軟軟抱怨，「不要……！」

　　「很舒服不是嗎？」笑著起身，Illya一邊握住比剛剛軟一些的性器，一邊親上Solo的眼角，後者因為他的碰觸又開始為為顫抖，就像是被逼到角落縮瑟的小動物，這讓Illya愛不釋手，他低聲表示：「好可愛。」

　　「什麼可愛！」不滿地大叫，Solo往Illya的腰上掐去，青年笑著沒有阻止。

　　「Daddy是不是只靠這裡......」Illya貼在Solo敏感的耳朵上低聲說著，「就射出來了？」

　　這句話的拼湊方式太奇怪了，Solo咬著嘴唇拒絕回答，他哼哼地喘了兩口氣，伸手想要撥掉握著自己的手，媽的，他又硬了！

　　Illya再一次把手指探進Solo體內，刺激那個會讓Solo哭叫出聲的地方。Solo因為剛高潮過，沒有什麼力氣回應，只能隨著Illya的動作扭腰呻吟，「Illya.....」

　　Solo又硬起來的分身得不到安慰，他的呼喊也沒有得到回應，這促使他不滿地襲擊Illya雄偉的分身，用高超的手活讓毫無防備的Illya發出好聽的低哼，「Solo......」

　　「不叫Daddy了？」Solo壞笑著加重手上力道，早在前幾次他就掌握了Illya的敏感點；而被這麼調戲的Illya聞言安靜了，他咬著下唇，堅持不肯叫出聲，Solo嘆了口氣——他的男孩總在奇怪的地方有奇怪的堅持，「那叫我Napoleon吧，Illya，喊喊我的名字。」

　　這句話讓Illya的態度軟化，他看著Solo的眼睛，氣息粗重，聲線曖昧地低聲喊：「Napoleon。」  
Solo沒有料到Illya叫他名字的聲音這麼迷人，他一下子停了手，這讓Illya抓到可乘之機；他拉開Solo的手，張口含住Solo胸前纓紅的乳尖——這讓Solo叫出好聽的鼻音，他甚至抬起身體獻祭似地把自己往Illya的嘴巴送，趴在他身上的青年一邊用舌頭舔著慢慢尖挺的部分，一邊低聲發問：「不惡作劇了？」

　　無法抗拒卻又想逃跑，Solo吞吞口水，看著自己的胸部因為呼吸起伏一上一下地貼近Illya的嘴又離開，他看著那長長的金色睫毛搧過自己的胸毛，不知道為什麼光是這樣就能讓他更硬，被Illya入侵的地方也無意識夾緊。

　　Illya抬起頭，頑皮地挑眉發問，「想到什麼事了？」

　　抿著嘴，Solo再次拒絕回答，他又握上自己的性器緩緩擼動，因為自己忽大忽小地喊出聲，故意讓自己看起來像是沈浸在自慰的狀態，果不其然，這讓Illya的呼吸加重了。

　　「這樣子不能滿足你嗎？」Illya咬牙問道。

　　「是你不讓能滿足我的東西進來。」Solo故意刺激自己泌出前液的頭部，口中呻吟又拔高些許，「用力......嗯......」

　　「再忍一天。」Illya的手指再度回到Solo體內，舌頭在Solo胸前靈活地打轉，偶而稍重的按壓就會讓Solo發出哽咽，沒一會兒，Solo自瀆的動作開始失去規律，扭腰尋求體內刺激的頻率也加快了，他閉上眼，失控又不間斷地喊著對方的名字。

　　第二次洶湧而上的快感讓久未情事的Solo感覺陌生，何況觸碰著他的人還是他渴望已久、最親愛的Illya。

　　「真快，又要射了嗎？」Illya戲謔的語氣讓Solo一陣暈眩，羞恥的感覺幾乎要把他推向高潮。

　　「沒有.....才、沒有。」Solo逞強著。

　　「是嗎。」Illya用空著的那隻手去撫摸Solo全身上下最敏感、還曾經光靠愛撫就射出來的地方——他玩弄Solo的耳廓，並溫柔地問：「這樣呢？」

　　Solo瞬間哭叫出來，晃著頭想要逃離太強大的快感，含著Illya手指的腸壁失控地痙攣，另一手靠著本能套弄自己的陰莖，他整張臉因為情慾發紅發燙，嘴裡抗拒的聲音隨著Illya愛撫的動作而起伏；Illya繼續碰著他的耳朵，同時用牙齒輕咬挺立的乳尖，Solo已經說不出話了，光是這些挑逗都足以把他逼瘋，他只能抓著Illya求他慢一點。

　　最後，Illya原本平穩進出Solo後穴的手指再次按上前列腺，Solo哭著射在他手上，Illya原本還沒有打算鬆手，但是看到Solo滿臉悽慘，泛紅的雙頰上掛著淚痕，還是沒忍住繼續欺負他，轉而給他充滿愛意的親吻。

　　Solo花了一點時間才抓回思緒，他回過神來就看見Illya正在親吻他，他的手軟軟地放在Illya的腦袋上，低聲抱怨：「好累。」

　　「沒有時差問題了？」Illya吻著Solo的喉嚨笑著說道。

　　「但我很累，我......」我他媽的射了兩次，而你連一次都還沒射！後面的話被吞回肚子裡，Solo決定不抱怨這些，這太丟臉了，他竟然光靠手指就射了！

　　瞬間決定用睡眠來遺忘的Solo閉上眼，同時耍賴說道：「你負責清理。」

　　Solo說完就抓著棉被閉上眼睛，Illya還想說些什麼就聽到小小的鼾聲，他有點錯愕，「Solo？你睡了？」

　　對方沒有回應。

　　好吧，就算是裝睡，看這個樣子Solo應該也不願意再跟他分享心得了，Illya起身到浴室，弄了熱毛巾幫Solo擦乾淨，並到廁所——對，他再一次回到廁所自己解決一直卡在腿間的問題。

　　終於安頓好所有東西之後，Illya爬上床，原本背對他的Solo在他躺好的瞬間轉身面對他，甚至把受傷的那條腿纏到他身上——這讓Illya無語望蒼天，嘿！看在他早上還要比賽的份上！可以不要這樣折磨他嗎？

　　艱難的處境讓原本疲憊的精神又回到亢奮的階段，Illya為了強迫自己轉移注意力而開始思考起隔天早上的比賽——Gaby跟他開會的內容條列式地出現在他的腦海裡，他一項一項默背著，同時在腦海中確認對手的動作特質。

　　事實上，他不擔心明天的表演賽，他從頭到尾煩惱的只是該如何讓Solo對他的表現留下深刻的印象——老天在上，他出國前甚至問了他的教練這個無關比賽的問題。至於回覆，Gaby只是忍住一個白眼，叫他按平常的樣子來就行了，頂多多用一點偏力道而非純然技巧制服的戰術。

　　「我想Solo應該會喜歡你有點暴烈的樣子。」Gaby像是放棄一樣地表示。

 

-TBC

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

　　隔天早上Solo先醒了。

　　他在鬧鐘響起前就醒來，而且盯著Illya的睡臉好一會兒，Solo本還想再多看久一點，但是他的腳在他醒來後不久又開始發疼——前一晚的突發事件不但讓他錯過了該有的保養，還不小心一腳摔在床上。

　　Solo小心翼翼離開床鋪、走到浴室，他簡單淋浴之後又放了一些熱水準備給自己熱敷。在這之前他原本想先打電話叫兩份早餐，好讓Illya一醒來就有東西可以吃，但就在他準備拿起話筒以前，門鈴響起，他跛著腿走到門口，門後推著餐車的服務生彬彬有禮地表示：「704號房的小姐準備的。」

　　Gaby的周到讓Solo覺得溫暖，他讓服務生把餐點放到桌上，並發現上頭有Gaby留下的便條：「6:30起床吃飯」。距離Illya必須起床的時間還有十分鐘，Solo隨手拿了一塊麵包及報紙，然後又慢慢走回浴室，一邊給他的腳傷熱敷一邊享受早晨。

　　他原本想要在Illya醒來前完成所有事情，一方面是為了不讓Illya擔心，另一方面是想給對方多一點的睡眠時間——但他連麵包都還沒吃完，Illya就醒來了，他的聲音穿過浴室門傳進他耳裡，「Solo？」

　　Solo想著要掩飾，不讓Illya發現自己不舒服，但光是挪動都能造成疼痛，這讓Solo放棄在Illya走進浴室之前湮滅證據。

　　「你還好嗎？」站在浴室門口的Illya撥弄著睡亂的頭髮，看上去有點可愛。

　　「我沒事，快去吃早餐。」Solo揮舞著報紙，試圖讓自己看起來充滿活力。

　　「你在泡腳。」不太開心地皺眉，Illya雙手抱胸，一臉你要怎麼解釋的樣子看著坐在浴缸邊的Solo。

　　「怎麼？我連放鬆的權力都沒有了嗎？你快出去準備，給我一點私人空間。」Solo想把Illya勸出去，對方卻一個上前蹲下，雙手捧起他受傷的腳問他是不是很痛，Solo嘆了一口氣放棄掙扎，「泡一下就會好很多，你比賽完再幫我按摩就好。」

　　Illya不聽Solo的提議，他直接動作，細心的動作讓Solo舒緩不少，Illya自己也知道時間，所以他縮短幾個能夠讓傷勢緩和的動作，並在五分鐘內結束按摩，然後又把Solo的腿放回溫水裡，「等等幫你擦乾。」

　　雖然Illya有點過於強勢，但Solo卻無法生氣，他從鏡子裡看著走出浴室的青年，心裡遺憾著沒辦法跟對方一起吃早餐這件事。而Illya換好衣服之後端起自己的早餐走進浴室，Solo問他要幹嘛，他沒說話，找了個乾爽的地方坐下，逕自表示：「一起吃早餐。」

　　他說完之後看著Solo用一種受不了的表情看他——摻雜了一些歡喜，還有一點寵溺。

 

　　用完早餐，Solo帶著好心情換上自己最喜歡的那套西裝，他太過雀躍了，但這可不是他的錯，畢竟他等等就要第一次親眼看見Illya比賽的英姿。

　　Illya穿著簡單的毛衣跟外套跟Solo一起出門，他走進電梯後猶豫不決地開口：「我想我們得給你一個明確的身份，我的意思是，媒體一定會好奇。」

　　「就說是副教練吧。」想起昨晚那個討論帖，Solo笑道。

　　這讓Illya皺眉，他有點遲疑，「可是Gaby說過我不需要副教練。」

　　「這就是個好理由讓我在一旁無所事事又笨手笨腳了。」Solo的笑臉充滿惡作劇，Illya沒辦法反駁他。他們在大廳和Gaby會合，Gaby把小行李箱遞給Illya，裡頭裝著Illya比賽要用的服裝，確認沒問題後他們搭車前往會場。

　　會場外除了體育相關的媒體之外，還有一群比昨天增加許多的女性粉絲，還有人遞出簽名板要Illya簽名；跟在後頭的Solo笑著跟那些沒有獲得回應的粉絲致歉，並且注意到打在自己身上的閃光燈比昨天多出一倍。Solo被工作人員請到VIP觀眾席，Illya跟Gaby進了選手休息室——在這之前，Solo注意到進場之後的Illya似乎比之前更加沈默寡言，他問了Gaby，對方表示這是他進入狀態的一環。

　　獨自坐在VIP觀眾席不知道為什麼讓他覺得坐立難安，直到後方的女孩叫了自己的名字，他轉頭後才發現後頭大概有五個人注意他很久了；給了女孩們一個微笑，接下來的尖叫聲讓他有點嚇到——該不會是昨天在飯店看見他的那些女粉絲們吧？

　　「可以請你幫我們簽名嗎？」其中一個女孩用英文問。

　　Solo笑著接過板子之後發現那上頭是Illya的照片，他禮貌性確認：「但這是Illya的照片？」

　　「因為我們來不及做好你的板子。」女孩略帶歉意，並很快表示，「就在路上了，我朋友會把它帶來。」

　　Solo聞言失笑，他從善如流地在Illya的照片上簽名——這多詭異？Illya本人都還沒簽過！

　　主持人在女孩們還想繼續跟他寒暄時出場了，謝天謝地。

　　他用中文介紹Illya及另外一位中國選手，Illya站在中國選手旁簡直就像是一隻熊，Solo忍不住微笑，然後他看到站在Illya身後的Gaby，穿上道服的兩人帥氣得讓Solo忍不住想要拍照。

　　這時身後的女孩又叫了他，這次他接過自己的照片簽名——昨天晚上在飯店門口不過是匆匆經過，他們怎麼有辦法拍出清晰又大張的照片？

　　才剛把照片還回去，他就因為一聲低沈、充滿侵略性的吼叫轉頭，他的Illya上場了。

 

　　光是那人散發出的攻擊氣場就讓Solo一陣酥軟，那從尾椎竄上頸部的電流促使他的耳根發熱，他不自在地動了一下，老天，希望沒人發現他竟然看比賽看到面紅耳赤。

　　Solo不懂柔道，他甚至分不清楚俄式桑搏跟巴西柔術有什麼不同，但是他知道Illya很強，穿上道服的Illya就像換了一個人——渾身散發著野性和原始的攻擊本能。Solo實在很難把各種時候的Illya跟現在眼前的人聯想在一起，那個小小軟軟、會因為跌倒而忍住哭泣的Illya；搬回他家對面、對每一次接觸都小心翼翼的Illya；抱著他去看醫生、每晚按摩的Illya；昨晚既溫柔又壞心、在床上折磨他的Illya——

　　一個漂亮的單手過肩摔，Illya藍色的眼睛瞇了起來，像是雪地裡最具威脅性的肉食動物。

　　Solo一直以為Illya是隻護主過頭的大狗，他錯得離譜——他的本能咆哮著恐懼，攀上後腦杓的戰慄卻勾起了原始的情慾——此時Illya將對手壓制在地，裁判做出了半勝的手勢。

　　VIP席距離場地是最近的，Solo幾乎能在空氣中聞到荷爾蒙的味道——Illya的手臂，他想要被那雙手緊緊環著，他想要在結實的肌理上留下自己的痕跡，然後是他的腰、背、臀。

　　Solo因為這些聯想起了反應，他的眼眶發熱，手握成拳放在唇上，盡可能讓自己看起來像是在思考。

　　場上的Illya跟對手僵持了一下，這次他被對方抓住空隙摔了下去。Illya迅速轉成側身不讓背部落地，同時順著對方攻擊方向借力使力將他扯落在地，順勢壓制——又一個半勝，第一場比賽結束，Illya獲勝。

　　儘管粉絲們反應熱烈，但仍聽得出她們有些不滿，沒有看到Illya招牌的腰技，也沒有漂亮的「一勝」。休息十五分鐘後是下一場比賽，粉絲們期望著更棒的表現，可Solo聽著她們的討論只覺得自己完了。

　　他決定去洗手間洗把臉。

　　Solo推開逃生門，他站在樓梯間放空冷靜——臨場感跟他前一晚隨便在網路上找到的靜態照片完全不一樣，他看到照片時頂多覺得穿著道服的Illya真的很帥氣，但剛剛的每一個畫面都讓他覺得戰慄，不帶畏懼成分，卻帶有更糟糕的性慾成分。

　　Solo越是想轉移自己的注意力，腦海就越容易浮現Illya剛剛在場上的樣子，他咒罵了聲之後推開逃生門，決定還是去廁所好好洗把臉比較實在。

　　他在走出廁所後遇到Gaby，後者笑嘻嘻朝他打個招呼，「如何，有把你迷倒嗎？」

　　「聽說他可以更厲害？」Solo雙手抱胸，逼自己露出一副遊刃有餘的樣子。

　　「當然。」拉了Solo的手，Gaby示意對方跟自己走，「但畢竟是表演賽，他知道怎麼拿捏分寸。」

　　「給主辦一點面子嗎？」Solo失笑，他跟著Gaby走到休息室前，突然有點猶豫，「我不會打擾到他嗎？」

　　「我覺得你在的話他等等表現會更好。」Gaby推開門的時候轉頭又對Solo揶揄一笑，「更何況，你可是副教練呢。」

　　Solo尷尬一笑，旋即被坐在板凳上休息的Illya吸引了目光。

　　一條白色的毛巾蓋在Illya頭上，他背對著門口，對身後發生的事沒有半點反應，Illya穿著剛才那件道服，手上拿著一瓶喝去一半的礦泉水，Solo忽然覺得不太真實，就像電影明星突然出現在眼前的怪異感覺。

　　Solo伸出手想要拍Illya的肩膀，卻被Gaby抓住手腕制止，「你可能會想從正面靠近他。」Solo看著一臉認真的女孩，點點頭，他繞過板凳走到Illya面前；Illya原本低著頭在休息，一直到Solo的皮鞋進入他低垂的視線才抬起頭。

　　對上視線的那瞬間，Solo的血液凝結了，又或是沸騰了，他沒辦法說清楚——Illya冰藍色的眼睛裡沒有溫度，只有審視獵物的神情，凜冽得讓Solo呼吸困難。

　　「Illya？」Solo牽著嘴角的肌肉露出毫無破綻的笑容，這沒問題，他很擅長，「比賽很精彩，我很期待下一場。」

　　Illya過了幾秒才開口，臉上的表情沒有改變，「Solo。」

　　對方也僅僅是喊了他的名字，Solo按耐下那陣從開賽至今的躁動，他等待幾秒後發現Illya沒有要繼續說話，不瞭解情況的他沒有多做追問，只是盡可能輕鬆地說：「聽說你還有必殺技？別讓觀眾失望了。」

　　Illya輕輕地點了一下頭，逕自把手中剩下的半瓶礦泉水喝完。

　　Solo離開休息室的時候像是虛脫了一樣，不知道為什麼他有點挫敗，「他不想見我吧。」

　　送他出來的Gaby嘴角彎成自信的弧度，「相信我，他開心透了，不信等等看他表現。」

　　即使Gaby這麼告訴他，但Solo還是有點沮喪，畢竟上次Illya這麼對自己是因為誤會——那可真的變成他的陰影了，他是真的害怕Illya用毫無溫度的眼神看他。

　　下半場比賽開始前，Solo坐回位置上，他一邊看著中場播放的影片一邊聽著後方的粉絲討論（幾乎都是中文，他其實聽不懂），接著是熟悉的吼叫聲拉回他的意識——看向場中央，不知道什

麼時候開始的比賽似乎比前半段激烈，雖然只是表演賽，但他可以感受到兩個選手不想輸的氣場——尤其是Illya。

　　他似乎比上半場還要兇狠，梳得整齊的金髮因為動作太大開始散落，道服因為大動作而敞開，Solo遠遠的看見Illya的胸部時下意識嚥了口水。

　　然後就在那一瞬間，Illya剛好正對他，一個小空檔讓他有機會扯住對方的衣領，腳畫出弧度之後一個壓低身體，野獸一般的吼聲從Illya的嘴裡發出，他的對手被紮實地壓制在地板上——漂亮的一勝。

　　Solo還來不及跟著大家鼓掌，就看見Illya一邊喘氣一邊朝他看了過來，這很糟，Solo心想，這其實是犯規了，他看著Illya的眼睛，不自覺地嚥下唾液。

　　在裁判的引導下兩位選手鞠躬敬禮，主持人帶領觀眾熱烈地收尾之後，Illya跳下舞台，隨便跟Gaby擊掌然後跟不遠處的Solo示意，他比了比休息室的方向，看見Solo點點頭之後才跟在Gaby後面離場。

　　Solo進休息室的時候Illya正準備換下道服，聽見開門聲的他轉頭衝著對方微勾唇角，「我表現得如何？」

　　「呃......啊？」Solo突然回過神來一樣地慌亂，他摸摸鼻子試圖掩飾剛剛的失態，「很好......我是說，呃，因為我也不太懂規則，不過你真的很厲害。」

　　「當然囉，看看他是誰教出來的。」說著雙關的Gaby一邊吹了口哨，同時收拾好自己的東西，「我還要去跟主辦談些事情，你們先去吃飯，不用等我了。」

　　主辦有準備高級飯店的餐盒，Illya跟Solo拿著就在接待室裡吃了起來。

　　「判若兩人。」Solo說。

　　「嗯？」

　　「比賽中跟平常的你。」

　　Illya把嘴裡的炒飯咽下去，「那是......我也不知道。俄國那邊不允許休息時間嬉鬧，習慣了。」

　　聽到關鍵字Solo突然一陣難受，他不知道Illya受過什麼樣的訓練，才會在短短幾年裡變成今天的樣子。

　　「但你來的時候我挺開心的不是？」Illya問，Solo無言以對，他心臟都差點被那個眼神嚇停了，哪裡看得出開心。

　　看著Illya愉悅的神情，Solo決定不去在意Illya進入比賽狀況時的冷淡——畢竟他會習慣這個的，於是他轉移話題，「對了，小男孩，昨晚對你是不是太刺激了，影響到第一場？」

　　「才不。」事關尊嚴，Illya沉下臉撇清。

　　「那怎麼不見你贏得漂亮俐落？」

　　「我，」Illya急著反駁，卻欲言又止，最後才低聲說道，「因為你在看。」

　　Solo頓了一下皺眉，「你為了找我而分心？」

　　「不，那太不專業了。只是出場前想到這是你的第一次，進攻的時候太躁進了。」Illya認真地自省。

　　「嗯。」Solo沉吟，「不過，第二場的攻擊角度可是抓得正好啊。」Solo挑挑眉，他坐的位置可是黃金方位，Illya摔人的姿態一覽無遺，說他沒有故意都不信。

　　「Gaby休息的時候告訴我你坐哪。」Illya低聲承認。

　　Solo勾勾嘴角，心情愉悅的繼續自己的午餐。

 

　　下午的賽事是另外兩位來自巴西和日本選手的表演賽，另外還有一場媒體見面會。

　　Illya穿回自己的衣服，為求低調，他戴上軟呢帽跟Solo一起坐在VIP席觀賞（當然途中還是被粉絲要了許多張簽名，甚至還有要合照的要求，Solo抱著調戲的心態讓Illya答應，Illya冷著臉硬生生被拍了十多張）；他們並肩坐在VIP席，而即使Solo想要把握任何一秒可以跟Illya接觸的時間也不行，眾目睽睽之下他們不能太過脫序，只在Illya解說一些攻防細節時兩人把頭略略靠近。

　　「你的動作比他漂亮。」Solo從來不吝於讚美。Illya沒什麼表情，但是唇角彎了一點。

　　「你想......我有辦法陪你練習嗎？」Solo的眼神還是看著比賽場上，頭也沒有移動，只用聲音跟Illya交流。

　　「什麼意思？」Illya也看著同樣的地方。

　　「或許你可以像那樣把我摔在床上？」Solo聲調提高了一點。

　　「你在說什麼胡話，這不是普通的肉搏，沒有學過是會受傷的。」Illya完全沒有意會到Solo的言外之意。

　　Solo嘆了口氣，他用無奈平版的語氣表示：「我是指，你在比賽的時候辣翻了，我想要你在床上那樣對我。」Solo平靜地敘述，「老實說我剛剛差點就要到洗手間自己解決了。」

　　聞言，Illya震驚地轉頭看著視線仍在場中央的Solo，後者帶著笑意提醒他，「注意看著比賽啊。」

　　青年紅著臉又轉回視線，他停頓一下才問，「你剛剛……起反應了？」

　　Solo忍住想要笑出來的衝動，他看著場中的選手差一點就可以拿到一勝的動作，心中不自覺又把該選手跟Illya作了比較，「差一點，Illya，我說差一點。」

　　「所以，你希望我把你摔到床裡，然後從後面上你嗎？」Illya突然用俄語說，他不太確定Solo聽不聽得懂，但為了不要嚇到旁邊可能隨時會把注意力分散在他們對話上的人，Illya覺得這樣比較保險，「老實說每次看到你喝醉，我都想把你摔到床裡。」

　　Solo沒有馬上回話，這讓Illya覺得Solo聽不懂俄語，他一邊慶幸又一邊覺得可惜，畢竟他可是難得調戲他的Daddy。

　　「你就是很想要看我當眾出糗對吧？」Solo突然用不太流利的俄語粗聲粗氣地說，「你這個混蛋，如果你晚上回飯店不做點什麼，我一定馬上飛回美國。」

　　Illya愣了一下馬上笑出來，他表示：「放心，一定給你想要的。」

　　Solo覺得自己的腰又軟了——可惡，調戲他真的這麼有趣嗎？

　　如果不反擊他就不叫Napoleon Solo了，於是他轉頭，努力把腦中學過的詞彙都串起來，「對，我等著你給我想要的，你最好把我操到下不了床，而你也別想去出席練習營了。」

　　Illya咳出來，又或者說他是用這個生理反應掩飾自己的驚訝，他轉頭看著Solo，後者得意洋洋的樣子讓他在心裡記上一筆，他轉用英文發問，「你什麼時候學俄語的？」

　　「別問。」Solo輕快表示，「但我慶幸你回來後還會說英文，這讓我輕鬆不少。」

　　Illya想像了那個畫面——一個男人為了一個男孩跑去學自己不熟悉的語言——他忍不住伸手握住Solo的手，想了半天編織不出適合現下的話語。Solo沒掙脫，他用相同的力道回應對方，然後不著痕跡抽回手為場中獲勝的選手鼓掌；在歡呼聲中他表示，「你得記得後面有一堆你的粉絲，Kuryakin。」

　　「被他們發現正好。」Illya順著Solo的話轉頭，發現他轉頭的女粉絲們瞬間尖叫，他馬上又轉回正面，「這樣他們就不會隨便打你的主意。」

　　「對他們好一點。」Solo失笑。

　　「你知道我只對你好。」 

　　啊，又是一句俄語。Solo耳朵熱了，但好險他都有聽懂。

 

　　最後一場表演賽即將結束之前，主辦單位讓人來接Illya去記者見面會的場地待命，Solo則在後面看著。選手和教練排排坐著等待記者發問，大多數記者都是問喜不喜歡中國菜、有沒有去哪裡玩、最喜歡哪些地方等等的問題，只有少數問到關於中國柔道發展的問題。

　　Illya全程都沒有什麼表情，這讓Solo一方面擔心他不夠親民，一方面又疑惑他這種表現怎麼會有這麼多粉絲。最後的記者拍照時間，Solo起身準備先回休息室，主辦把一袋東西交到Solo手上，說這些是粉絲想要請大會轉交的禮物。

　　Solo一個人在休息室裡閒來無事，就靠在沙發上翹著腿，看了看那袋東西，大部分都是卡片和信件，還有一些包裝精美的小禮物跟風景明信片。

　　其中有一張不屬於以上類別，Solo把它抽了出來。那是一張高畫素的沖印照片，應該是專業攝影記者拍下來的，背面只簡單用簽字筆寫了「世界冠軍，恭喜！」的字樣。

　　照片上是Illya比賽中的樣子，背景贊助商寫著日文，Solo大概猜出這是什麼時候的照片了。Illya抱著對手一隻腳，將對方完全顛倒過來，攻擊的態勢相當簡潔有力。他盯著那張照片發呆，沒發現結束記者會的Illya已經進門了。

　　Illya把那張照片抽走，看了一下之後交給一旁的Gaby，「這個記者一直都會寄照片過來，每次都拍得很好。」說著，Illya收拾了一下休息室裡的東西，「可惜那場你不在。」

　　「別擔心。」Solo微笑按上Illya的肩膀，「以後每一場我都會在。」

　　「取代我的意思嗎？」Gaby的一句話讓進入情侶世界的兩人瞬間回到現實的感覺，「拜託，要調情回飯店再繼續，不然就是顧慮一下我的感受。」

　　「這是爸爸跟兒子之間的約定。」Illya說得理直氣壯。

　　「是喔是喔，我沒見過哪一個選手會因為沒看到爸爸心煩意亂，一勝變半勝。」拎起自己的包包，Gaby反擊的速度就跟她在場上一樣快狠準。

　　「只是給他面子，你說過的，這是表演賽。」想要辯解什麼，Illya努力撐起下巴，表現出對事實的自信。

　　「給他點面子？那怎麼下半場就在一分鐘內一勝人家呢？」

　　「我......節省大家的時間。」

　　在一旁的Solo看著師徒兩人一來一往的鬥嘴只覺得好笑，又有一點點羨慕的成分——他可是很久沒跟Illya這樣聊天了。

　　他們一起走出會場，Gaby自動把後座讓給他們兩個，然後把粉絲給的東西塞給Illya，逼他自己拿。

　　「你應該看一下裡面有什麼，她們真的很用心。」Solo翻了下袋子，隨便一拿都是精緻的手作品。

　　「但這些東西都快堆不下了。」Illya蹙眉，他拿起其中一個，粉絲幫他做的比賽回顧集，「像是這個，我家就有好幾本。」

　　「你有一半都堆在道場，請你把它們帶回去好嗎？」前座的Gaby插嘴。

　　「道場很大，而我家很小。」事不關己地回話，Illya把手上的本子放回袋子裡。

　　他們很快回到飯店，Gaby在電梯裡跟他們確認時間，「一個半小時後要去上一個直撥節目，大概半個小時，準時在大廳集合。」

　　「我說了不上節目。」

　　「看在Solo的份上，」Gaby翻了白眼，「這個行程是你可以攜伴的理由。」

　　「我的面子可真大。」Solo笑著看向滿臉愁容的Illya。

　　「是啊，所以你有什麼怨言，」Gaby朝Illya比了「去找Solo」的手勢，「都跟你的養父討回來吧。」

　　喔，他當然會討回來。

 

　　他們一前一後進房，Solo一個轉身毫無預警地把Illya按在門板上，嘴唇在他臉邊摩擦。

　　「我全身都是汗。」Illya接下他的身體，但輕輕推開他湊過去的臉。

　　「我喜歡。」Solo用一種沈醉在美味食物的表情衝著他笑。Illya挫敗地低吼一聲就張開嘴，用牙齒輕咬著Solo豐滿的下唇。Solo的手在他的腹部游移，向下移動到皮帶附近，擦過敏感部位後鑽進Illya毛衣底下，這讓Illya嘴上不小心咬得重了，Solo悶哼了聲，貼住Illya的身體雙腳一軟差點支撐不住自己。

　　「Solo？」Illya及時撐住他受傷那側的重量。

　　「操。」Solo覺得自己都快淹死在情慾裡了，他咒罵一聲之後更用力的吻上去，Illya則是一把將他抱起來，往浴室的方向走去。

　　Solo抓著Illya的二頭肌，全身都被Illya的味道包圍讓他愈發興奮。他們在浴室裡把彼此身上的衣服都脫掉，然後再一次緊貼彼此；Solo彎曲膝蓋，靈巧的舌頭舔舐過Illya的喉結、胸膛、腹肌，最後張嘴把那興奮起來的分身含進嘴裡。

　　Illya很大，但Solo總是可以把他吞到最深處，他的鼻尖埋在淡色粗糙的毛髮裡，喉嚨的收縮讓Illya倒在牆上呻吟。

　　低啞的聲音讓Solo覺得自己的血液全都往下衝，全然勃起的同時後方也傳來一陣酥癢——他想要Illya的大傢伙填滿他。他們都知道那會需要很多的前戲及擴張，但是這都不能阻止他想要被Illya粗暴佔有的慾望。

　　「Solo......」忍不住按上對方的後腦，Illya靠在牆上忍著想要挺胯的衝動，該死，這感覺太好了，他看著跪在腿間的人，看著自己的性器在那漂亮的臉頰上弄出一個淫蕩的弧度，接著是故意與他對上視線的漂亮眼睛，Illya用拇指摸了摸Solo的眼角，後者又突然吞得更深，Illya呻吟的同時聽見Solo的乾嘔聲，他想要退出來，但Solo卻按著他的臀部不肯離開，Illya咬牙發問：「你只想用嘴把我吸出來嗎？」

　　操，Solo往上瞥了一眼，然後放慢動作，他一邊用力吸吮一邊讓Illya的性器退出——他確實希望Illya填滿他，此時除了身體之外，他的鼻腔根嘴巴裡也通通都是Illya的味道，這讓他非常愉快，所以他可以暫時不去計較Illya刻意的挑釁。

　　Solo完全退開後沒有馬上放開Illya的性器，他握著充血的部分細細品嚐著，從下方的囊袋開始往上，最後在頂端用舌尖挑逗，Illya的大腿繃出好看的線條，他笑著側過臉吻著腿根，「拉我起來，沒力了。」

　　Illya雙手繞過Solo的腋下，托起對方之後順手開了蓮蓬頭，隨後啞著聲音說：「剩下一個小時，我還是得先洗澡。」

　　「真可惜。」把臉埋在Illya的肩上貪婪吸取那催情得要命的味道，Solo整個人賴在Illya身上，直到兩人全身都濕透，才心不甘情不願放開對方，他在Illya取沐浴乳的時候一把握住兩人的性器，「這個還是該解決吧？」

　　Illya沒說話，他伸手握住Solo的手制止對方作亂；而後者看著自己的手被整個覆蓋時熱了耳根——老天，以前Illya的手有那麼大嗎？

　　「至少先洗乾淨。」聽起來是在努力隱忍的Illya啞著聲音表示。

　　也是，Solo想。他們沒太多時間，Illya得在不長不短的一個小時內把自己整理乾淨，那他也得做點事情才行。

　　Illya以為他們達成共識了，他轉身背對Solo開始沐浴，但身後的人安靜得過頭，這讓Illya覺得困惑，他轉身之後映入眼簾的是Solo趴在牆上、一手探進自己肛門裡的畫面，這讓Illya只得乾巴巴地問出相對愚蠢的問題：「你在做什麼？」

　　「清......嗯、清洗啊。」Solo一隻手撐在牆上，他才進入一指，他的身體因為自身的粗魯而抗拒著。

　　「停下！」Illya試圖去抓他，但這反而讓他感受到Solo的手指正在小幅度抽插的動作。

　　「我不能。」Solo眉尖一挑，「除非你要幫我，你那傢伙可不是普通的大。」

　　Illya不說話了，他的表情緊繃得像是在生氣，但Solo知道他更可能是在理智與情慾間掙扎；沒讓兩人等太久，Illya沈默著打開花灑把他們倆沖乾淨，Solo抽出手、轉身面對對方，懶洋洋地等著。

　　「轉過去。」Illya低啞地在Solo耳邊說。Illya有力的手指撫上Solo的髮梢，從頸後那段最柔軟的部位開始，一路沿著脊椎逐漸往下，所到之處都讓Solo一陣酥軟。

　　Illya在Solo的腰窩處停了特別久，直到Solo的腳步又開始顫抖才停止，「你說你喜歡我的腰？」

　　「腰技。」Solo咬牙更正。Illya的手指停在會陰上，老天，這真要命。

　　「你想要我摔你？」幾個確認的按壓後，Illya伸進了一根手指。

　　「對。」Solo把頭後仰靠在他的肩上。

　　「你想要我怎麼做，Daddy？」Illya吻著他的耳後，Solo按在磁磚牆壁上的指尖用力到泛白。

　　「我想要，」Solo呻吟出聲，他被第二根伸進來的手指打斷，他不應該這麼敏感，「我想要你抓著我，緊緊地抓著，然後把我用力摔在床上。」

　　Illya小心地讓兩根手指在Solo身體裡進出。

　　「那個眼神，Illya。」Solo幾乎喘不過氣，「你那樣看我的時候會讓我無法招架。」

　　他沒有進一步說明「無法招架」的意思，但Illya明白了。

　　Illya又緩緩進出幾下，他循著昨天的記憶找到敏感點，Solo抓著牆壁呻吟著，他的腰在顫抖，受傷的腿勉強撐著身體的重量，Illya知道這件事，他伸手繞到前面摟住Solo的腰，稍稍退下熱度的性器磨蹭著Solo的臀肉，加上兩根手指的持續進出，他連前頭都沒刺激，就讓Solo的叫聲染上哭腔。

　　前端因為後方的刺激開始流出前列腺液，透明液體受到地心引力的吸引往下流，Illya用無名指磨蹭Solo的會陰時就能感受到那一陣黏膩，他又再玩弄一下之後才抽出手指，並把殘留在手上的液體抹在Solo的腿間。

　　比對方的抱怨來得快一步，Illya抽了浴巾把Solo包起來並打橫抱起，Solo的驚呼停在Illya的視線中——是Illya盯上獵物的那種眼神——Solo吞下口水，他沒注意到Illya想對他幹嘛，光是被那個氣場包圍、被充滿力量的雙手抱著，就足以讓他腰軟酸麻，然後他聽到Illya低沈的警告，下一秒便騰空，然後整個人被摔進柔軟的床鋪裡——他的臉頰貼上床單時才發現，剛剛Illya說的是：「可能會有點痛。」

　　他剛轉頭，身上的浴巾就被抽開並丟在地上，他看著Illya那雙強而有力的腿踩上床，莫名的畏懼讓他不自覺往前爬了一點，他才剛動作，臀部就被搧了兩下，「安分一點，Daddy。」

　　這有點羞恥，Solo把臉埋進床單裡嗚咽兩聲，然後感覺到往自己臀縫進攻的東西，「Illya、潤滑......」

　　被喊的人沒說話，但也沒有多餘的動作，Solo過了一下才發現對方應該是因為時間的關係，沒有插入的打算；所以他抬高臀部，轉頭對上Illya的視線，他看見青年吞下口水的樣子，於是得意地晃動腰部；Illya跪在床上，他用大腿固定住Solo的，然後按住對方的髖骨，讓兩人的距離更近，他把自己脹紅的勃起塞進對方的臀縫裡，緩而慢的由下往上模擬性愛的動作。

　　Solo全身發燙，有件事他沒有告訴過Illya，他從Illya搬回美國之後就沒有再找過一夜情了。此時Illya模擬性愛的動作讓他感受到身體內部的空虛，不只是手指，也不只是外部和分身的刺激，Solo想要Illya進入他。

　　「Illya......給我......」Solo沈著腰，不斷向後推搡胯部，甚至伸出手想要碰觸Illya的硬挺。

　　「不。」Illya把Solo的手固定在他的尾椎骨上方，「時間不夠。」

　　Solo在Illya分泌著體液的頭部用力擦過股縫時全身繃緊，「我快......Illya，求你......」

　　Illya也快要無法忍受，Solo濕滑的後穴開合著，只需要多一點擴張就能容納他的碩大，這樣的誘惑要他如何忍受？

　　Illya心一橫，鬆開箝制Solo的手，探下去按揉Solo漲紅的勃起，身下的人發出抗拒的哼聲，這不是他要的，但現在的姿勢讓他無力抵抗，只能隨著Illya越來越粗暴的動作攀上空虛的高潮。

　　Solo在Illya身下蜷曲扭動，Illya鬆開握著Solo的手，直接用沾著對方白濁的手把自己套弄至高潮，精液射在Solo的股縫之間，順著流下至穴口。

 

　　Solo把臉埋在床單裡喘了幾下之後，手伸到後頭揉著自己的肉穴，他高潮過後有點疲倦地側過臉趴在床上，有點艱難地看著Illya盯著他的臀部看的樣子，他輕輕笑出來之後金髮青年脹紅了臉，「不如，你就直接翹掉活動吧？」

　　「......Gaby會殺了我。」拉起Solo的手放到嘴邊舔兩口，他抽了衛生紙幫對方擦乾淨，然後起身走進浴室，大概是把自己簡單清理一下之後才又拿著毛巾出來，Solo懶洋洋的面對浴室門側躺著等待，他的大腿內側濕濕黏黏的，Solo故意蹭了兩下，感覺對方留在自己身上的東西，然後任由Illya把自己翻面，動作溫柔地清理腿間，「其實你不用多此一舉。」

　　「這樣不是很不舒服嗎？」Illya把臀部到大腿的部分通通都擦一次。

　　Solo抬起腳頂了一下Illya的肩膀，「還有多少時間？」

　　「十分鐘。」Illya握住Solo的腳踝，他在傷處親上幾口。

　　「你先去準備吧，我想休息一下。」抽回腳，Solo用棉被把自己包起來，窩在床鋪裡看著Illya挑揀衣服、著裝完成，最後坐在床邊與他對望。

　　「我會盡快。」在離開前Illya伸手搔搔對方的頭髮說道。

　　這讓Solo笑出來，「只是去上個節目。」

　　聞言起身的Illya像是想到什麼一樣，他找到遙控器之後打開電視，並挑選到體育節目，「這台。」

　　Solo點點頭，Illya又給他一個吻之後才離開房間。他在門被關上的瞬間打了個哈欠，時差造成的疲憊感疊加高潮過後的倦怠，他的身體也快要撐不住了。想了一下，Solo抓過剛剛被Illya扔到一旁的大浴巾披上，起身給自己跑了一杯飯店房間附的即溶咖啡，甜膩噁心的味道讓Solo的臉皺在一塊，難喝，但確實提神。

　　重新縮回床上，Solo拿來筆電處理一些早些收到的信件和文書，打發等待的時間。終於，在他咖啡見底之後五分鐘，訪談訪中柔道選手的直播節目開始了。

　　才看不到十分鐘，Solo就覺得導播給Illya的鏡頭太少了——事實上，他巴不得每個鏡頭都有Illya。想到兩人方才的火熱，Solo內心湧起一陣不滿足，他還想要Illya，或許再多都不夠。就在他胡思亂想的同時，餘光看見Illya剛才換下來的衣物就堆在梳妝台的椅子上。

　　操，不，你不能這麼做，Napoleon Solo。

　　『......你怎麼想，Kuryakin先生？』

　　『我認為中國選手在技巧上......』

　　Solo注意力轉回電視，他的Illya正面不改色地回答問題，回覆精簡扼要，就像他的比賽一樣俐落。

　　『這是粉絲提問，看起來你似乎新聘用了一位副教練，是真的嗎？』

　　『我......』Illya少見的遲疑了。

　　『是的，這傢伙不願意承認，但我們認為能夠有一位兼任觀察員的副教練會對未來比賽有一定的幫助。』坐在身後的Gaby順著接下去。

　　喔，管他的。Solo看Illya把軟呢帽壓得更低，默默起身走向椅子，拾起Illya換下來的衣物，上面已經沒有餘溫了，但仍然帶著Illya冷冽好聞的氣味，Solo抱著它鑽進棉被裡。

　　他原本只是想抱著Illya的衣服而已，他發誓真的是這樣。

　　Solo躺在床鋪裡看著節目，訪談一個段落突然播放起影片來——那是Illya在上一場獲得冠軍的賽事節錄，最後面有幾秒場邊記者訪問全身是汗、還沒緩過氣的Illya，『現在心情如何？』

　　『太棒了。』Illya難得露出笑容，他舉起獎牌，『獻給Napoleon！』他用俄文說道。

　　太犯規了，Solo猛抽一口氣，鏡頭又回到直撥採訪，主持人正好請Illya示範他最擅長的腰技——該死，Solo又哀嚎了聲，他蹭了蹭雙腿，股縫好像還有被摩擦的錯覺，他看著Illya拿下帽子，一臉認真地將對手摔在軟墊上，各種角度的重播讓Solo想到他剛剛也被這樣摔到床上，他焦慮的把臉埋進毛衣裡，整個鼻腔都是Illya的味道——他想要，他的慾望就這麼被挑起。

　　最後的十分鐘他的心思已經不在訪談上，他看著螢幕中的Illya，紅著臉握住自己的性器，他不想這麼快解放，所以動作很慢；胸部不時蹭過Illya的毛衣，不是頂好毛料的粗糙感此時成了最佳的刺激，Solo顫抖著哼了聲，他在鏡頭換到別處時瞇起眼，聽見Illya的聲音時停下動作；直到節目結束，Solo關掉電視，他不顧羞恥地踢開被單，讓那件紅色毛衣蓋在自己身上，放開自己的性器轉而探入下方的肉穴。

　　就跟Illya說別清理了......，乾淨的感覺讓Solo暴躁，他想要Illya殘留在自己身上，把自己弄得濕濕黏黏的也無所謂，Solo因為手指進不去而爬起，他撈過床頭上的潤滑劑隨便往自己手裡倒，之後成功探入一指。

  
　　Illya進房時看到的就是這個畫面——他摒住呼吸看著仰躺在床上、蓋著自己的毛衣、用手指操著自己的Solo，他還不知道怎麼表達這份視覺衝擊的感想，躺在床上的人就扭動身體顫抖著邀請，「Illya......幫我。」

　　「你就是一刻也停不下來是吧？」被挑逗的人危險瞇眼，Illya摘下帽子隨手一丟之後，直接撲了上去。

　　Solo抽出自己的手指，上頭全是透明黏膩的潤滑。他想要解開Illya的皮帶，卻只是把那兒弄得一團糟。「幫點忙，乖兒子。」

　　Illya僵了一下，瞇起眼把Solo身上那件毛衣抽開，房間裡的氣溫有些低，剛才Solo全身發燙所以沒有感受到，如今失去了覆蓋在身上的衣物，他的皮膚起了細小的顫慄。

　　Illya在Solo把手移開的時候自己解開褲頭，他不會承認自己用了比平常多的時間才完成這項任務，反正一直往他身上貼的Solo看起來也不是很在意。

　　「翻身。」Illya後退了一點，脫下自己的衣服，在床邊踢開褲子。

　　「為什麼？」Solo蹙眉，Illya倒是愣了一下，他沒有料到Solo會不喜歡這個主意。

　　「你的腳，這樣子比較不容易使上力。」Illya看Solo慢條斯理抗議般的動作，補了一句，「只是擴張，我會好好讓你看著我。」

　　Solo妥協了，他乖巧地翻身，把自己交給Illya。

　　兩根手指都還不是問題，第三根能夠進去，但是阻力明顯增加，Illya多試了幾次還是很緊。

　　「把你的衣服給我。」Solo趴在床上，底氣不足地說。

　　聞言，Illya分心找了那件衣服遞上；Solo把臉埋進Illya的衣服裡，在Illya徹底打開他、並按上前列腺的同時咬住Illya的衣服。

　　「可以了。」

　　Solo的聲音完全就是在逞強，但是Illya忍不住了，他知道Solo肯定也是，他抽出手指，讓Solo翻過身。

　　躺著的人雙腿大開，胸口因為喘氣而大幅度起伏，Illya緩緩插入，Solo因為緊張而突然縮了一下身體，Illya馬上停下動作，「還好嗎？」

　　「沒事。」他趕快深吸一口氣，讓自己放鬆之後示意對方，「你繼續。」

　　Illya咬牙維持速度——老天，這真的會讓人瘋狂，Illya在心裡想著，他必須花極大的意志力才能忍住不直接一口氣插進去的衝動，進入的同時一邊觀察Solo的狀態，原本興奮的人現在似乎因為痛楚而熱度退下，Illya彎腰湊上前親親Solo，連結的地方因為自己的動作又偷偷進入了一點。

　　「唔......好大。」Solo瞇著眼下評語。

　　「還是不要做了？」咬著Solo的下巴，Illya輕輕喘著，他伸手握住Solo半軟的部位，一邊又再進入幾分，他另一手揉捏對方的乳粒試圖分散Solo的注意力，「雖然我一直都不是這麼容易半途而廢的人。」

　　「我也不是。」Solo咬牙故意稍稍收緊臀部肌肉，Illya悶哼了下，「再說一次不要做這三個字，小心我、啊——」

　　Solo的威脅被Illya一口氣挺入給打斷，他的身體下意識弓起想逃，但Illya固定住他的腰，一邊捋動他的性器一邊親吻他的耳朵安撫，他等到Solo漸漸緩下後低聲發問，「這樣有一勝吧？」

　　「偷襲很差勁。」瞪了青年一眼，Solo深吸幾口氣，他不用費力就能清楚感受到對方在身體裡的形狀，Illya此時不間斷地蹭著他的耳朵，剛剛被痛楚拉走的敏感度緩緩提高，Solo偷偷扭了腰，他才剛動這麼一下，就聽到Illya的咒罵。

　　「別搗亂。」

　　「我只是想確認......」Solo拉下Illya，瞇眼找到對方的嘴，他貓一般地湊上去親了親，「你是不是沒戴保險套？」

　　「我，」確實蓄意遺忘這件事的Illya有些手足無措，「抱歉，我......」

　　眼看Illya又想要退出去，Solo趕緊用腳圈著他的腰不讓他離開，「沒事，我很喜歡。」Solo露出那種介於慵懶跟索求之間的微笑。Illya討好地親了親他，接著緩緩動起腰部，他一開始太過小心以至於無法抓到正確的頻率，Solo被這種不規則的撞擊撩撥到全身發軟，不知道何時會被刺激到敏感點的模式讓他每一次的呻吟都比他預計的還要大。

　　「你喊得好大聲，Daddy。」Illya在他耳邊悶笑，但更多是青少年壓抑自己衝動佯裝沒事的顫抖。

　　「你才是，這樣子就不行了嗎，小男孩？」Solo來回撫摸著他的背部，手指在Illya起伏的胯部上畫著圈。Illya為此哽咽，同時加快了身下進出的幅度和速率。

　　Solo的手不搗亂了，他抓著Illya的背肌呻吟，在他連最深處都徹底被撐開的同時染上嗚咽，雙腿掙扎著踢蹬。Illya太大了，他覺得腹部內側似乎都要留下Illya進入的痕跡。

　　而Illya則覺得Solo太緊了。他沒有什麼情結（戀父除外），對於Solo放縱的過去雖然嫉妒，卻也相當坦然的接受。

　　然而不僅僅是身體內部的緊緻，連Solo的表情和聲音都讓Illya感到疑惑——要不是Solo演技太好，就是他技巧太棒，而Illya很確定不太可能是後者，他所有的性知識都來自不正確的網路資訊，他原本已經做好第一次可能會有些挫折的心理準備，沒想到Solo的反應超乎他想像的激烈——所以他是在演戲嗎？

　　這個念頭讓他哽了一下，接著報復似地加重力道、加快速度。Solo纏著他的腿因為這一連串的刺激滑下，身體因為動情而變得紅豔可口，Illya低下頭去啃咬對方胸前的紅點，Solo按上他的後頸哀嚎，「太大力了，Illya......嗯......好痛......」

　　但聽起來不是這樣。Illya每咬一下就換舌頭安撫，痛感跟爽感把Solo逼到失去理智，他不斷配合Illya的動作扭動著腰部——這個動作在Illya眼裡就像是催促，也像是一種暗示——暗示他技巧太差——於是Illya掐上Solo的腰，毫無章法又稍稍粗魯地進出抽差著。

　　Solo揚起頭，他被這些刺激逼瘋了，原先一直溢出呻吟的嘴現在抿得死緊，他可以感覺到Illya的龜頭一次又一次擦過自己的敏感點，快感一次又一次累積，他知道這太快，但他的射精感很強烈，「Illya、慢點......慢、該死、啊......」

　　Illya只感覺到自己突然被夾緊，他咒罵一聲，下意識又把Solo的臀部掰得更開一點，但包覆自己的地方緊緊纏著自己，Illya這才注意到Solo的狀態——那人整張臉脹紅，抓在自己後被的手指大概也在自己的皮膚上留下了痕跡，最重要的是Solo的胯間一塌糊塗；Illya有點驚訝，他伸手碰了下那躺在腹部上的性器，才剛碰觸到前頭，Solo就全身顫抖阻止他，已經高潮過的地方又吐出了一股濁白。

　　「......你射了？」

　　「廢話......」梗在哭腔之間的回答讓Illya心跳加速，Solo用手臂遮住臉，「就說不要動那麼快......」

　　Illya這才恢復理智，他彎下身親親Solo沾滿生理性淚水的眼角，「除了耳朵之外，你的身體也這麼敏感嗎？」

　　「混蛋，不要得了便宜還賣乖！」Solo伸手擰了下Illya的乳頭，後者吃痛叫一聲，因為這一動Solo才又感覺到身體裡的凶器，他不自在地動了動，「......你還沒結束。」

　　「我知道。」Illya扛起對方的雙腿，調整好位置之後又開始動了起來，他幾乎是用挑釁的語氣繼續說，「而你剛剛被我操射了，Daddy。」

　　Solo隱約感覺到事情不妙，他太久沒有被這樣子狠狠地佔有，不，應該說Illya的尺寸跟進入的方式不管怎麼樣都是他從體驗過的。他還在不應期，短時間之內無法勃起，Illya下身給予的刺激對Solo的身體來說太超過了。

　　「Illya，不要像個小孩一樣橫衝直撞......」Solo忍著呻吟說。

　　聞言，Illya沉下臉，下身沒有放緩，反而更加用力的進入Solo，「抱歉我不像其他人有經驗。」

　　Solo還沒來得及對這番話做出任何回應，就被Illya執拗頂弄前列腺的行為弄得說不出話來；一開始他的感覺是遲鈍的，但是雙腿漸漸在規律的撞擊之下泛起奇怪的顫慄。

　　「Illya？你先......」Solo的話被一陣突然從尾椎竄上後腦的電流打斷，他張開嘴巴卻叫不出聲音，Illya每一次對敏感點的攻擊都讓那股電流加劇，直到Solo眼前一片空白，回過神來之後他頭腦發昏，手臂擋在臉前不斷喘息。

　　察覺不對勁，Illya停下動作，他不確定地喊了聲：「Solo？」

　　「不聽人把話說完，我是這樣教你的嗎？」Solo看上去精疲力竭，他的聲音聽起來虛軟無力。

　　「你沒射。」Illya低下頭，疑惑又不解，明明是平淡的語氣，Solo卻想到小時候挨罵委屈的小男孩。

　　「不用射，光靠你那個很棒的地方就可以高潮。」說到這裡，Solo身體還在微微顫抖，他因為高潮餘韻而皺眉，哼著補上一句，「而且很強烈。」

　　事實上是太超過了，但Solo不打算說出來，前所未有的快感很棒，但剛剛Illya的狀況不太對，他的動作帶了點強迫意味，Solo沒空釐清這件事，因為眼下有更需要關心的問題——Illya還沒射。

　　「你這裡也變得好緊，因為剛剛高潮嗎？」單純好奇發問，Illya抬高Solo的臀部，雙眼盯著連結的地方看著，柔軟潮濕的地方緊緊吸附著他，好像他們本來就應該要相連的一樣；Illya用拇指摸摸發紅的軟肉，Solo因此又戰慄一陣，他咬著手指忍下一陣因為過度刺激可能會喊出的呻吟之後，伸手推開Illya的手，「別這樣。」

　　「你好敏感。」Illya說著，又開始緩緩動起來——簡單的進出動作變得很困難，因為Solo咬著他的地方太緊了，他一退出，肉穴就像是有意識一樣地糾纏著他的性器；他一進入，那個地方就會興奮地蠕動，伴隨著Solo的低吟，Illya又忍不住罵了髒話，然後把Solo的腿扛起（防止受傷的那隻腿用力過度），開始沒命地衝刺。

　　「啊、啊！Illya、冷靜......慢點，唔！」被操到無法好好說話的Solo也只有一開始有辦法說出阻止的話，最後能夠說出口的只剩下“會壞、別、不要”這種欲拒還迎的詞彙；極度敏感的地方一直被刺激，充血的地方感受著對方的堅硬，Solo再度繃緊神經，雙腿懸空讓他無法施力，只能任人宰割地軟在床鋪，隨著Illya進出的速度晃動。

　　Illya加重力道，他根本沒想到要退出，在一個重重進入之後，他在Solo體內解放——從未有過的快感席捲而來，他繃緊身體皺眉感受著這一切，近在眼前的藍色眼睛迷濛地看著他，Illya悶哼一聲，又射了一股。

　　感覺到Illya終於高潮完畢，Solo這才意識到自己臉上充滿淚水、汗水、口水，這有點狼狽，他報復似地抓了Illya的衣服把自己的臉擦乾淨，然後推著趴在自己身上、感覺是蓄意磨蹭他耳朵的Illya，「你好重。」

　　「我以前可是都這樣趴在你身上睡覺的，還記得嗎？」他們倆就像在比賽誰的聲音比較沙啞，Illya緩緩往下，他一隻手摸上Solo的右胸，耳朵貼在靠近心臟的位置聽著那逐漸恢復正常節奏的心律，「對不起，我射在裡面了。」

　　「你要負責把它們弄出來。」跟從前一樣玩弄Illya的頭髮，Solo有氣無力地回答。

　　「不要。」Illya張口含了Solo的乳頭，他小聲又含糊地表示，「想讓你變成我的，想讓你生個我們的孩子。」

　　看來他的健康教育課失敗了。Solo聞言，好氣又好笑地想道。

　　身體裡有著液體狀異物的感覺不是太舒服，但Solo真的很累，這麼一點點小問題不影響他倒頭睡個十二小時——如果他沒有在清晨被一陣劇烈的咳嗽弄醒的話——身體的不適讓Solo在鬧鐘響起之前醒來，他把自己關進浴室，五星級飯店的好處之一就是絕佳隔音，所以就算他把肺都快咳出來了也不會吵醒Illya。

　　他得多睡點，Solo想，他一早還要去訓練營。

　　沒來由的，Illya要離開他的視線這件事情讓他焦躁起來。持續不斷的咳嗽停止了，Solo確認自己的生理症狀已經舒緩之後走出浴室躺回床上，試圖在規律呼吸的陪伴下再度入睡。

  
　　***

  
　　Illya醒來的時候發現Solo正盯著自己看，「你該多睡一點。」Illya皺眉，搓了搓臉讓自己清醒。

　　「睡著了就少看你一點了。」Solo笑道。

　　而Illya對於Solo的回答不甚滿意，但他也習慣了Solo的作風，他伸手抱住對方想要再偷點時間，同時想到他前一晚沒有幫Solo清理，於是起身，他才剛要把Solo抱起就被對方拒絕，「我清完了。」

　　Illya皺起眉，像是在責怪Solo不多睡一會兒，「為什麼不叫我？」

　　「半夜起來喝水就乾脆清一清了。」

　　「以後水瓶放床邊。」Illya還是把Solo拉進浴室，盥洗之後替他按摩。

　　「訓練營什麼時候結束？」Solo問。

　　「我五點可以離開，為期三天。」

　　Solo哼了一聲，看上去不是很滿意。

　　「我知道我不能滿足你。」Illya自暴自棄似的，「但我可以學，我保證不會做的比他們差。」

　　「你在說什麼？」Solo完全不解。

　　「我雖然對自己有自信，但我也知道不可能第一次就讓你感覺那麼好，下次有什麼要改進的直接說就行了。」

　　拼湊上Illya前一晚突然轉變的態度以及現在的話，Solo一下子就聽出弦外之音，他緩緩問道：「你這是質疑我在演戲？」

　　Illya沒說話，這讓Solo有點生氣，但他注意到時間，這可不是吵架的好時機，若他們這時吵起來估計Gaby會先把他攆回紐約，「我不知道你為什麼會這樣認為，但……但、我是說……。」  
　　看著突然支吾其詞的Solo，Illya心一沉，只能更確定自己的猜測——Solo在演戲，為了取悅自己，他在演戲，「你不用勉強。」

　　Solo錯愕地看著徑自走出浴室的Illya——很好，這下非得好好說清楚不可了，Solo跟出去，Illya沒理他，Solo伸手捏住對方的下巴強迫對方看自己，「聽著，我不知道你誤會了什麼，但我想你可以從網路上查到，所謂被插射可不是隨便就能演出來的……混蛋，我這輩子可沒這種經驗。」

　　看著較年長的男人邊講邊臉紅的樣子，Illya焦慮的心情一下子被安撫了，他握住捏著自己的手，「所以……那樣舒服嗎？」

　　直白的問句讓Solo眼神游移，他咕噥道，「傻子，不舒服的話還讓你射在裡面嗎？」

　　Illya撥雲見日地笑了，他抱住Solo，「但我也想幫你清理。」

　　「沒看過做愛完還執著這種事的人。」Solo輕輕回抱Illya，他把臉放在對方肩上，「如果可以的話，下次做完就幫我清一清吧，貼心鬼。」

　　「下次也可以不用保險套嗎？」Illya驚喜發問。

　　「得寸進尺。」Solo無奈地白了他一眼。

 

 

-TBC

 

總覺得更肉也是一個大工程呢～（捶肩膀（喂

冬天周末吃肉暖暖身wwww

 


End file.
